Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep
by Yachiru Hatake
Summary: I'm all alone.I lost Ven, Terra, and Aqua. They were all I had and now they're gone. The only thing I can do now is go after Ven and see where his heart is at. I'm going to sleep, just like Ven. I'm going to go...Birth by Sleep. This is a Venxoc fic. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peoples! Yeah! Another Story! AHHHH! Oh, sorry I just started freaking out because this is my first kingdom hearts fanfic and I'm kinda you know….. afraid that people won't like, but if you don't like, then don't read. I don't want flames because this is my first kingdom hearts fanfic, so please don't flame me.**

**Yachiru Hatake: I'm having an OC named Kiroi which means "yellow".**

**Kiroi: You'll soon understand why she named me "Kiroi" in this fanfiction.**

**Yachiru Hatake: You pronounce it (Kee-roy)**

**Kiroi: Ya got to say it right if you ever see my name, which is in the story ****a lot****.**

**Yachiru Hatake: Let's just get this chapter started; you're already giving me a head ache! Ugh!**

**Yachiru Hatake: I do not own the creation of Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, but I do own the game and my OC.**

**Kiroi: How dar-**

**Yachiru Hatake: And we begin! Also there will be different POVs in this story, so watch out!**

_I'm all alone….._

_My friends are gone now. I've lost everyone…_

_I lost Ven, Terra, and Aqua…_

_They were all I had and now they're gone…_

_The only thing I can do now is go after Ven and see where his heart is at._

_I'll follow where he goes. He's-He's my best friend, and I can't give up on him. Terra he's most likely lost forever and Aqua is looking for someone somewhere else._

_This is where I'm going…..I'm going to go to sleep, just like Ven._

_I'm going to go…._

_Birth by sleep…._

**Kiroi's POV:**

I'm so bored. I can't tell you how bored I actually am. Everyone's in bed and I'm awake. I'm also pretty sure nobody else is up except for me. I hate that I can't sleep, but I got a feeling that I should be up.

I turn my head to see a METEOR SHOWER!

I then hear footsteps running behind my door and down the hall.

**Ventus's POV:**

I'm gazing up at my ceiling, bored. I then sit up sighing and look out my window.

I gasp upon seeing shooting stars in the sky. I then place my hand on the window in excitement.

"A meteor shower!"

I then jump off my bed and run out of my room. I start to run down the hall and I looked back to see that I passed Kiroi's room. I know I'm going to regret not telling her about this, but there are only a few times I get to see a meteor shower! They're not that long, so I have no time to waste waiting to wake her up.

**Kiroi's POV:**

I got up from my bed and opened the door to see Ventus running until I can't see him no more. That idiot! He's going to go on without me! I'm gonna teach that fool I call my best friend a lesson; just wait until I get my hands on him!

I quickly get my keyblade and run out the door after Ventus.

**3****rd**** POV:**

It's evening at the Land of Departure. The stars twinkle in the night sky as Ventus runs out of the castle across the Forecourt, without knowing that a certain someone was following close behind him.

**Ventus's POV:**

"I can't see much from here." I said as I try my hardest to get a view of the shower.

I run towards the mountain path and see training equipment.

I then smirk. "I've got time to spare! Maybe I'll even be able to kick Kiroi's butt as payback for kicking my butt at being a keyblade master. I'll prove to her that I can be just as good as her!"

I train on the wheel-and-chain for a little bit before I decided to go over to the mobile.

"What? You want a piece of me too!" I shout at the mobile and then strike it with my keyblade a few times, for a few minutes.

**Kiroi's POV:**

I followed Ven out towards the mountain path and see that he's looking at the training equipment.

'_He is so dead when I get my hands on him; first he doesn't wake me up to go with him and see the meteor shower; second, he goes off to train without me; and third, I just feel like beating him today…well…err…night, you know what I mean.'_ I thought as I inched closer behind a bush to see what he's going to do.

I then hear him shout, "I've got time to spare! Maybe I'll even be able to kick Kiroi's butt as payback for kicking my butt at being a keyblade master. I'll prove to her that I can be just as good as her!" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

'_So, he's getting a little cocky lately…No wonder he's my best friend, he's just like me! Except he's not a girl…who likes to kick other peoples butts….and is not a keyblade master.*sigh* He's still going about how I got to be a keyblade master when I'm the same age as him and Terra and Aqua are suppose to be the ones, since they say that they are older. Lies all lies. I still love him, even though he can get carried away with his words and get real mad easily. Everyone wondered how he got mad real easily when before, he didn't. It's probably because of me and my ways of….teasing. Still, let's see how much training and how much better he's gotten when I haven't trained with him myself.'_

Ventus trains on the wheel-and-chain for a little bit before he decided to go over to the mobile.

I heard him say to the mobile, "What? You want a piece of me too!" He says as he strikes it with his keyblade for a couple of minutes.

*sweat drop* _'He's talking to himself. When he talks to himself, it makes me look like I'm all innocent! But I'm not innocent so that makes him crazy! OMG! I'm best friends with a crazy person! What a sec…..aren't I crazy too…yep we're both insane, but I guess that's what happens when you hang around someone like me. He he.'_

I turn my head to keep watch on his training.

'_Wow! I didn't know that he improved! This is really good! Now I don't have to hold back on him anymore. Some of those moves I haven't seen before, oh this is so cool!'_ I thought in excitement as I watch my best friend train.

Then I hear him mumble, "Wait, what am I messing around here for? I'm gonna miss the meteor shower!"

I watch as he runs to the summit and I quickly follow after, making sure that he doesn't hear me.

**Ventus's POV:**

After I trained for a little bit, I stopped and started to think. Then I finally remembered what I was doing here in the first place.

I mumble to myself, "Wait, what am I messing around here for? I'm gonna miss the meteor shower!"

I then run up to the summit, without knowing that I was being followed.

Once I got to my destination, I look up at the stars.

"Wow!" Was all I could say for it was an amazing sight to see.

I then lay down on the ground with my behind my head and watch as the stars go shooting by in the sky.

"Why does this seem so familiar…" I mumble as I gaze at the meteor shower in amazement.

I was about to close my eyes when… "Oomph!" I said from the impact of something or shall I say someone fell on top of me.

When I turn to see who it was, surprise and a hint of amusement appeared on my face.

**Kiroi's POV:**

*huff* *huff* _'I made it! And just in time to see the meteor shower and I see Ventus lying on the ground. Perfect… all according to my plan… wait…..what was my plan again? Damn it! I forgot the plan! I should've put it on my to do list. Oh well, maybe I can scare him. Ha ha.'_ I thought as I was slowly creeping up towards Ventus.

He mumbled something as he gazed up at the stars, but I didn't pay attention as I set my sights on scaring him.

One thing that I hadn't planned on was tripping and landing on top of Ventus.

"Oomph!" Me and Ven said as we both were hit from the impact.

The other thing I didn't plan on was being so close to his face that our noses were almost touching. I could see that there was little distance between my lips and his lips. If we went a little closer, we would kiss.

'_Dang it! Snap out of it Kiroi! Ven is your best friend, nothing more! So why do I get the feeling that were going to get closer than ever before.'_ I thought, but then remembered the position were in. Me on top of Ventus!

He's gonna think that I like him or something. Oh god! Am I blushing! No no no, he can't see how red my face is, it'll be too embarrassing. But right when I thought that, it was a little too late.

Ventus has seen me and his face held surprise and a hint of amusement when he saw my blush.

"Kiroi! What are you doing here!"

"I just wanted to see that meteor shower, but then I saw you here." I said bluntly, hoping he'll forget what has happened just now. But boy are my hopes gone down since karma must hate me.

"So falling on top of me was what you wanted?" He asked with amusement and he tried to look in my eyes, but I refused to give him satisfaction.

"No! I just tripped and fell on top of you!" I yell at the top of my lungs, now turning my head back to hold his gaze.

**Ventus's POV:**

"Kiroi! What are you doing here!" I questioned her fallen form on top of mine.

I also saw that she was blushing at our close contact. _'I didn't know that she could blush? Oh I see, she saw that our lips were nearly touching and she couldn't help but blush. Ha, she looks cute when she does that.'_

"I just wanted to see that meteor shower, but then I saw you here." She said bluntly and she was probably hoping I'll forget what has happened just now. It's too bad that I'm not the one who forgets things like this so easily.

"So falling on top of me was what you wanted?" I asked with amusement and I tried to look into her eyes, but she refused to give me my satisfaction.

"No! I just tripped and fell on top of you!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, now turning her head back to hold my gaze.

"You know…" I inch closer to her face that our lips were almost touching, "You're a terrible liar." I whisper and saw that she was blushing. _'Bingo! Got Kiroi right where I want her.'_

"Wha-?"

"Just kidding! I know you tripped and fell; I just wanted to see your reaction! The results were just funny! Ha ha!" I say as I laugh at her redness on her face.

She turned her head away and mumbled, "Whatever….." And rolls off of me and rolls beside me.

"Let's just watch the meteor shower and forget that this ever happened..." Kiroi says under her breath, but I knew she was talking to me.

"Yeah, you're right. I had my fun for the night." I say with a smirk as we both turn our gazes up at the stars.

**Kiroi's POV: **

That was so embarrassing. He even made it worse by leaning in closer to my face. I couldn't help but to blush, it's a girl thing when you're close to boy. Even if that boy is your crush/best friend.

I'm so glad that we both turned our gazes at the stars because I don't think I could take that much more embarrassment.

I'm so tired now. I think I'll rest my eyes for a bit. I then close my eyes not knowing that Ven has done the same thing.

**3****rd**** POV:**

Both the young teens fell asleep while watching the meteor shower.

After a long sleep, Kiroi and Ventus both woke up. They both sit up and look out at the town.

Ventus proceeds to lay back down, but a blue haired girl surprises him as he was about to go back to sleep.

"Whoa!" He says as he gets on his knees. The blue haired girl giggles and then turns her sights on Kiroi.

"Had a good sleep, Kiroi?" The blue haired girl teases as she saw Kiroi's face go red.

"Y-Yeah, but not like that!"

"Give us a break, Aqua." Ventus says after he saw Kiroi blush from what Aqua had thought.

"Ven, both you and Kiroi are hopeless sleepy heads. You know, you both should've at least brought your selves a blanket." Aqua says to them both.

"If I did, me and Ven wouldn't have seen the meteor shower with it in the way." Kiroi says trying to be all smart.

"That's why you lay it on your body Kiroi, not your head*sigh* what are we going to do with you!" Aqua says as she shakes her head.

"Oh." Was all Kiroi could say.

"But-Did I dream that place up? It really felt like I'd been there before...looking up at the stars..." Ventus says, remembering what he had dreamed of.

Aqua reaches down and pets Ventus's head.

" 'Cept you've always lived here with us. And it's a good thing too, without you; I would be bored to death." Kiroi says as she smiles at Ven, which he returns back to her.

"Yeah... I know. I'd also be bored without you too, Kiroi!" Ventus says.

They all went over to the edge of the hill and sit.

"Aqua..." Ventus says quietly.

"Hm?" Aqua turns her head to look at Ven in question.

"Y'ever wonder what stars are? Where light comes from?" He questions as he, Aqua, and Kiroi both turn their gazes at the stars.

"Hmm... Well they say-"

"That every star up there is another world." Came a mysterious voice.

They all turn their heads to see…

"Terra!" Kiroi shouts in excitement.

"Yep, hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own."

Terra walks over towards the group of friends.

"The light is their hearts, and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns." Terra says, putting his sights on the stars before looking at his friends.

"What? I don't get it." Ventus questions with a confused look on his face.

"Of course you don't get it Ven, you're too young to understand."

"Shut-up Kiroi! You're the same age as me!"

"So….I know the answer because we should all know the answer."

"Then tell me what it is." Ventus challenged, thinking that she doesn't know.

"In other words, they're just like you and me, Ven."

"What does THAT mean Kiroi? That answer doesn't help at all."

"You'll find out someday, I'm sure. Kiroi already knows because she was nosy."

"Hey! I find that insulting!" Kiroi shouts in the background, but they ignore her.

"I wanna know now. If Kiroi knows it, then I should get to know it too." Ven complains to Terra and Aqua.

"You're too young to know now. Besides, Kiroi is a keyblade master, she should know answers to these questions because they are helpful to her abilities." Terra says to Ventus as he pouts.

Aqua and Kiroi couldn't help, but smile.

"Quit treating me like a kid!" Ventus says in a childish voice.

Aqua started giggling, but Kiroi couldn't help, but roll on the ground in laughter at the sight in front of her.

"Hey, what are you laughing at?" Terra questions both Aqua and Kiroi as he seen that Kiroi looked like she was going to die of laughter.

"We can't help it. You two would make the weirdest brothers." Aqua says with amusement in her voice.

"Huh?" Both Terra and Ventus question as Kiroi starts to laugh harder and Aqua starts to laugh again.

Ven puts his hands behind his head and starts laughing along with Terra, Aqua, and Kiroi. They sit there a while after their little laughs.

Aqua stands up. "Oh, yeah! Terra, you and I have our Mark of Mastery exams tomorrow." She then reaches into her pocket.

"I made us good luck charms." Aqua says as she pulls the charms out.

The star-shaped charms hang from thread. Terra, Ven, and Kiroi stand up as well and she tosses the red one to Terra, who catches it in one hand.

"Here!" Aqua shouts as she tosses Kiroi a yellow one and Ventus a green one.

"Me and Kiroi get one too?" Ventus questions with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course. One for each of us."

They all hold them out and compare.

"Yeah! I get a yellow one! It matches my name!" Kiroi shouts and starts to do a little dance in her head.

"Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit...and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other. Technically, I think you're supposed to make them with seashells, but I did the best with what I had." Aqua says with pride.

"Oy, sometimes you are such a girl." Terra says with a hint of amusement.

"Hey, what do you mean 'sometimes'?" Aqua questions with a raised eyebrow at Terra.

"So this isn't a real good luck charm?" Ventus questions with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Well, that's yet to be seen. But I did work a little magic on it." Aqua says to all her friends.

"Really? What?" Ventus questions with excitement.

Aqua holds her charm in the air. "An unbreakable connection." Aqua says while everyone gazes at their charms.

"Trust me, you guys are ready. You're gonna clean up at the exam tomorrow." Ventus says as if what he was saying was a fact.

"Yeah! What Ven said!" Kiroi says, cheering both Aqua and Terra on.

"I hope it's that easy." Terra says as he hears a, "It is!" From Kiroi's mouth.

"It's like the Master said. Power is born within the heart. When the time is right, you just need to look inside yourself and you'll find it there." Aqua says to everyone.

Ven and Kiroi stare at the night sky.

"Hey, me and Kiroi are gonna head back now." Terra says, shouting over his shoulder at Ventus and starts to walk away with Kiroi right behind him.

"Yeah. Me too!" Ventus shouts as he runs after Kiroi's and Terra's retreating forms.

Aqua stands, holding her charm in one hand. "Together...always." She whispers and then joins Ventus, Kiroi, and Terra back to the castle.

"That would be the last night we ever spent beneath the same stars." Kiroi, Ventus, Aqua, and Terra all say together.

Outside in the night, four stars are twinkling in the sky.

**Yachiru Hatake: I hope you liked my first chapter!**

**Kiroi: Well I did**

**Yachiru Hatake: Of course you did, I know you loved that scene between you and Ven. I thought it was cute.**

**Kiroi: S-Shut-up!**

**Yachiru Hatake: Ha ha, anyways….now you know why I named her Kiroi. I actually like the name too.**

**Kiroi: So, you didn't like my name before?**

**Yachiru Hatake: Nope. But I do now!**

**Kiroi: If you weren't the author, I would strangle you right now.**

**Yachiru Hatake: Temper, temper. Do you want me to write another embarrassing scene between you and Ventus?*smirks***

**Kiroi:*blush* N-No, anything but that.**

**Yachiru Hatake: Anyways…Read**

**Kiroi: And Review**

**Yachiru Hatake: Good….**

**Kiroi: Bye now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you my reviewers and for those who added this story as their favorites. This is my second chap and I hope you enjoy. You should try and read my one shot for Ventus with an OC and a son called: Kingdom Hearts: A lover and a son. I know, the title might suck, but that was the only thing I could think of. It's short, but sweet.**

**Reviewers/Favorite story:**

**Anna Shiki: Yes I loved that scene too in the first chap! Here's the second chap that you've been waiting for. And it'll take a while before they admit their feelings but it's nice to embarrass them. Also thank you for adding this story as your fav! It means a lot.**

**gracia198: Thank you for your kind words and having faith in me. **

**ichigo's-soulreaper-lover: Thank you for also loving that scene between Ven and Kiroi! Here's the second chap for ya! I'm glad that you like kingdom hearts stories!**

**kenpachi29: Thank you for loving the changing POV's, I do too! I'm glad that you liked the first chap; hopefully you'll like this chap too. **

**xXVentus'GirlfriendXx: Thank you for adding my story as your favorite, it's an honor.**

**The Silver Magician of Chaos: I also thank you for adding this story as your favorite.**

**Thank you everyone.**

**Kiroi: This disclaimer goes for all the chaps of this story. The author does not own kingdom hearts, but does own me.**

**Yachiru Hatake: And we begin!**

_I'm all alone….._

_My friends are gone now. I've lost everyone…_

_I lost Ven, Terra, and Aqua…_

_They were all I had and now they're gone…_

_The only thing I can do now is go after Ven and see where his heart is at._

_I'll follow where he goes. He's-He's my best friend, and I can't give up on him. Terra he's most likely lost forever and Aqua is looking for someone somewhere else._

_This is where I'm going…..I'm going to go to sleep, just like Ven._

_I'm going to go…._

_Birth by sleep…._

_**3**__**rd**__** POV:**_

The next day, sunlight streams through the stained glass window in the Throne Room of the Land of Departure as Terra and Aqua face three large chairs, two occupied. Ven looks over and sees an elderly man with yellow eyes who returns his gaze. Ven looks away. Kiroi looks at the man suspiciously as he turns his gaze to her. They both lock eye contact for a second before the man turns his head away. Kiroi nudges Ventus on the arm so that he'll pay attention, but while still staring at the man with narrowed eyes.

A second man stands up from his chair, making Ven stand at attention even though Kiroi nudged him. The man walks forward and surveys those gathered with his brown eyes.

_**Kiroi's POV:**_

'_I don't like that guy one bit. He's acting suspicious glancing at me or Ven every now and then. Better get my keyblade out in place.'_

Of course, I forgot my keyblade in my room. I'm such an idiot. Wait, now Master Eraqus has something to say, damn, and I was about to go and get it too.

"Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery. Not one but two of the Keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates, but this is neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy-not a test of wills, but a test of heart. Both of you may prevail, or neither. But I am sure our guest, Master Xehanort, did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the Mark."

He looks toward the elderly man, Xehanort, in the chair, who makes a nodding motion. I still don't like him even if he's my master, I still wouldn't like him.

"So can we get started already or are we just going to sit here. I mean, being a keyblade master who needs some training time isn't going to happen like magic, even though that would be cool. You know, maybe I should-."

"Be patient Kiroi, I'm sorry for her loud mouth that doesn't know when to quit." He gives me a glare that says shut my mouth, "Please forgive her Master Xehanort." Master Eraqus looks at Xehanort with pleading eyes.

'_I don't need his forgiveness! He's just an evil old man!' _I glare at Master Eraqus.

Of course Ven hits my arm and I turn my glare to him, but he mouths something and I couldn't help but to glare harder. 'You wouldn't dare' I mouth to him.

'I would' He mouths back.

"It's quite alright, Eraqus, it's nice to know that you already have one keyblade master. She's actually quite young. I see that you have a prodigy in your hands." He looks at me with his smirk appearing on that old face.

_**Ventus's POV:**_

I don't think Kiroi likes Master Xehanort. I mean she either glares or narrows her eyes. What's even worse is that he's smirking at her, making her glare menacingly, even after I threatened her. *sigh* I don't think she'll ever change. But there's something strange about him, but I can't put my finger on it though

"Thank you, anyways, I trust that you two are ready." Master Eraqus looks at Aqua and Terra who've been standing in the side lines.

"Yes."

Master Eraqus reveals his keyblade to all of us. "Then let the examination begin."

He holds the blade vertically and holds his hand to the hilt, creating a small aura. Five white balls of light appear in midair and Terra and Aqua ready their keyblades.

_**Kiroi's POV:**_

I watch as Xehanort adjusts his hand and the balls mix darkness with the light. Surprising Terra, Aqua, and Master Eraqus, he smiles. Terra and Aqua begin eliminating the orbs. One flies over towards me.

'_The old man! He caused all of this to happen! Damn! Where's my keyblade when I need it the most!' _If you guys are wondering what my keyblade looks like, it's the Dark Phoenix, you can imagine what it looks like since you might not know what it is.

_**Ventus's POV:**_

"Kiroi!" Me, Terra, and Aqua shout. I can't let her get hit, damn, why couldn't she have her keyblade at the time.

I race towards the white ball as Kiroi's life is ticking. _'I have to make it! I can't lose her, not now!' _I scream in my head as the white orb is almost there.

I could see fear in her eyes, but also determination as she saw me. She winked at me and ran straight towards the white ball of light. All of us scream at her but she ignores us and keeps going.

I close my eyes as she's about to be hit, but I'm still running towards her, hoping that I can still save my best friends life.

"Ven!" I open my eyes and look up to see Kiroi in the air.

"Hit it!" She kicks the white glow orb and it's heading straight for me. I ready my keyblade as its heading in fast. Then, poof, I hit it so hard that it turns to nothing but thin air.

"See, you guys have nothing to worry about." We all turn to Kiroi who's smirking down at us from the ceiling, "Me and Ven got our areas covered, focus on exam!"

"But Kiroi, Ven, you guys are in danger here! Go wait in your rooms." Aqua yells out to us.

"No way! I've been looking forward to this-seeing you two become Masters. I'm not gonna miss it now!" I yell to the both of them.

"Besides, I think you forgot Aqua!" Aqua looks at Kiroi with concern, "Forgot what! That you and Ven are in danger!"

"Nope! You forgot that I'm already a keyblade master! And I say forget us and focus on your exam!" Kiroi jumps down from the ceiling and lands behind me, putting her back to mine, showing them that she's got my back covered as well as I got hers.

"He can take care of himself. He's been out there training just as hard as us. And like Kiroi said", Terra's eyes soften, "She's a keyblade Master, she'll definitely be okay, besides, she's got Ven's back as well."

"Yeah!" I yell with joy. Kiroi nods her head with determination showing on her face.

"Stay sharp, Kiroi. You too Ven." Aqua says and then turns her head to face the exam.

Together we all defeat every orb that was here, even though Kiroi was playing around with hers for too long, but we still defeated them all.

_**Kiroi's POV:**_

"That was pretty fun." I say with excitement that I got the training that I wanted.

"Even though you played with yours too much, Kiroi." Ven teases, earning himself my famous glare.

"Shut-up Ven!"

We turn our heads to see what Master Eraqus had to say. "That was unexpected...but one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances. It was an excellent test, one I chose to let unfold. Which brings us to your next trial."

Terra and Aqua face each other.

"Now, Terra and Aqua, the two of you will face each other in combat. Remember, there are no winners-only truths, for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed." Master Eraqus says as he looks at the two.

Terra and Aqua ready their keyblades.

"Begin!" He shouts to the two.

Terra and Aqua rush each other and clash swords. They pull back and Aqua goes in for a strike, but is deflected by Terra's blade. They collide twice before Terra makes a large underhand swing at Aqua, who flips backward. Terra swipes at her left and right, Aqua dodging both swings. Aqua slices at him, but he dodges back. She goes in again and he dodges, barely missing the blade. He jumps back and Aqua starts running toward him. He readies himself and darkness emanates from his arm. I look at Xehanort and saw that he moved his hand, but then lowers his hand back down. _'So he's causing more trouble again. _*softens eyes when looking towards Terra* _I feel sorry for him, Master Eraqus won't except anything like that small slip up. Even when it wasn't his fault. Stupid old man.' _I glare at the old man, who smiles at me, before turning my head back to the fight.

He sees it and quickly shakes it off and blocks a blow from Aqua. Masters Eraqus and Xehanort watch from their chairs. Xehanort smiles as the two combatants continue to exchange blows. After the match, they stand before the Masters once again.

"We have deliberated and reached a decision. Terra, Aqua, you both performed commendably. However, only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery."

I looked to see that Terra looks sad.

"But Master Eraqus-." I say, but he cuts me off. "As I was saying Kiroi, Terra, you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check. But, there is always next time. That is all. Aqua, as our newest Keyblade Master, you are entitled to certain knowledge."

"It wasn't his fault!" I scream out as everyone turns their heads to look at me.

"How isn't it his fault Kiroi?" Master Eraqus questions even though I know he won't believe me.

"It was Xehanort's fault! He moved his hand and I watched as he made Terra's darkness come out! He wanted you to fail him because it's all according to his plan!" I said all in one breath as I look at everyone's face.

Master Eraqus looks taken aback, but recovers from his shock as he narrows his eyes at me. "I know that you're a keyblade master Kiroi and that you're a prodigy as well. I also know that you're my top student and you're very observant when it comes to things like this, but how could you blame our guest here. Especially when it's Master Xehanort himself. Now I want you to apologize and go to your room to think about what you just said."

"But-." I start to complain. "No buts Kiroi, apologize now. I'm the adult here and I make the rules. Do not disobey my orders." He hisses out venomously even though he regrets doing this and I can see it on his face.

I turn from all of them. "I'm sorry for telling the truth!" I scream out and run to my room. I know that the main one's who were watching my running form were Terra, Aqua, and my best friend, Ven.

_**Ventus's POV:**_

I stare at Kiroi's running form as it fades away in the shadows. I then turn my head to look at Aqua and Terra's faces to see that they both have the look of sadness. My face probably has the same look on it as well. There is no way that Master Eraqus would ever say something like that to Kiroi unless she's done something really bad.

I knew that Kiroi was telling the truth, even though she may be the lying type, she's a natural at telling the truth.

Master Xehanort walks out into the hallway and I also saw that he had a smirk on his face.

Master Eraqus recovers from the look of regret that was on his face from Kiroi's running form. "Please wait here for further instruction." He then follows behind Master Xehanort.

"Hey..." Aqua calls out to Terra after she recovered from the Kiroi scene.

I run over to the two, even though I want to run to Kiroi's room and comfort her.

"Terra, I'm sorry." I look at him as he looks at his arm.

"The darkness... Where did it come from? Do you think that what Kiroi said was true? Sorry...but I need some time alone." Terra says as he starts to walk away. Aqua and me both watch as he walks away from us with his retreating form.

I then turn and run towards where I know Kiroi's room is at. I knock on the door. I hear a "Who is it?" coming from inside the room.

"It's me, Ventus, can I come in?" I then hear footsteps and the door opens.

"What do you want Ven?" She questions as she looks at me sad eyes.

I awkwardly look at her and rub the back of my head with one arm while putting on my stupid goofy grin. "Look, I came to say that, what you said back there, I believe every word you said. I don't even trust Master Xehanort."

"Really?" She questions as she looks at me with hope.

I start to blush. "Uh, yeah. You're my best friend, even if you were lying the whole time, I would still believe you and I know you would do the same thing." I was about to turn and leave to go to my room, but Kiroi stops me from moving.

I look at her to see that she has her eyes closed and is smiling as she hugs me. I was shocked and couldn't move at first, but then I recover to hug her back.

I smile and close my eyes as I nuzzle my head between her neck. I then take the opportunity to sniff her hair, it smelled like roses and strawberries. We stayed like this for what seemed like an eternity, was only two minutes.

"Thank you." She whispers as we let go, "I don't know what I would do if you weren't here Ven."

"Same here Kiroi. I mean best friends have to stick together, right?"

Kiroi gives me the smile that she only gives to me, Terra, and Aqua. "You're right Ven. I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah." I say as I smile at her and then turn to leave as she closes her room door. I then go to my room and try to recollect my thoughts from everything that happened today.

_**Kiroi's POV:**_

'_At least I know that Ven is still on my side, but I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen. I just hope that the nagging feeling will go away soon or I might have to check out what's going on. Still, I hope that it was just a misunderstanding, but I doubt that karma will let me have what I want._ _I might as well prepare for the upcoming event that will change my life forever.'_

I look at my keyblade and pick it up. I then look down at the dark phoenix that seemed to be calling out for me to use her. I couldn't help but sigh and start looking for things to pack like food, water, and other things that you need to survive. I put everything I need in my blue book bag and sat it down next to me on my bed.

'_I guess I'll end up using you anyways Dark Phoenix either for adventure or training, but I think you want adventure just like me.'_

**Yachiru Hatake: So how'd you guys like it? Was it good? Give me your answer with your wonderful reviews.**

**Kiroi: Oh and if you're wondering what I look like because I don't think it was mentioned in the last chapter, I have long red hair, about to my shoulders and purple midnight eyes.**

**Yachiru Hatake: They're really pretty eyes.**

**Kiroi: Why thank you.**

**Yachiru Hatake: You're welcome.**

**Kiroi: Read and review!**

**Yachiru Hatake: Bye now! And sorry if this was shorter than the first chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is! The third chappy! Yeah! Hope you enjoy!**

**Thank you to those who have done this.**

**Readers/reviewers/favorite story/ fav author/story alert/and or author alert:**

**Fionn Rose**

**Ginga no Yousei**

**Kurina the Imiko**

**Thequietninja**

**Chimichar**

**REDROBINS007**

**Radiant Silver Star**

**I thank all of you!**

_I'm all alone….._

_My friends are gone now. I've lost everyone…_

_I lost Ven, Terra, and Aqua…_

_They were all I had and now they're gone…_

_The only thing I can do now is go after Ven and see where his heart is at._

_I'll follow where he goes. He's-He's my best friend, and I can't give up on him. Terra he's most likely lost forever and Aqua is looking for someone somewhere else._

_This is where I'm going…..I'm going to go to sleep, just like Ven._

_I'm going to go…._

_Birth by sleep…._

_**3**__**rd**__** POV:**_

Ventus lies on the bed in his room, swinging an old wooden keyblade. He stops and looks at the blade, the name "Terra" etched into the hilt. A bell rings and he sits up, alert. He runs to the door.

"Better hurry, Ventus..." A mysterious voice says out of nowhere. "Huh? Who are you?" Ven questions as he turns to look over and see a masked soldier leaning against a bookshelf.

"Or you'll never see Terra or your best friend, Kiroi, again." Ven stares at the masked soldier as if he was crazy. "What? Get real. I can see Terra and Kiroi anytime I want." "Like right now? They're leaving you behind. And by the time you catch up...they'll both be a different person."

"Look-whoever you are-you don't know the first thing about Terra or Kiroi. Me and him will always be a team. And me and Kiroi will always stick together. You trying to pick a fight or what?" Ven glares at the masked soldier.

"Oh, grow up. Is that what you call friendship? You'll never know the truth unless you go out and look for it yourself. Come on, what could you possibly know when you're stuck here, looking at nothing but what's in your tiny world?" The masked soldier turns his back on Ventus. A corridor of darkness appears and he enters it.

Ven thinks back on times spent training with Terra. They finish a training exercise and Terra strikes a battle pose. Ven looks over at him and Terra smiles. Later, Terra explains something to Ven and crosses his arms. Ven sniffles as he starts to cry, and Terra ruffles his hair and apologizes. Later, the two sit and laugh together.

He then thinks about the times him and Kiroi would spar together. The laughs they shared and the times when one or the other would comfort each other if one of them is sad. And Kiroi's beautiful smile that she always gives him. Ven shakes his head and returns to the present.

"Terra! Kiroi!" Ven shouts out. He runs out of his room and through the castle.

_**Kiroi's POV:**_

I hear the ringing of bells as I get out of my thoughts. _'What the-?' _"You better hurry up if you're going to ever want to see your friends Terra and Ventus." I turn and see a mysterious soldier like kinda guy. Well I don't know what he is! Don't judge me!

"I know, I know. I also knew that you were coming to warn me." I turn my back to him as I got my Dark Phoenix and my already packed bag. "How-?" "I figured since I knew something was going to happen. I trust that you already told Ven to chase after Terra."

Of course I was telling the truth about me knowing all this stuff. What'd you guys think I was in the first place, someone who doesn't know what they're were doing? Just because I may act dumb and clueless, doesn't mean I am when I show off my keyblade Master wisdom.

"Yes, so are you going?" The masked soldier guy asks me curiously as he bends over to hear my answer. "Of course! I'm not gonna let Ven have his adventure without my awesome skills! And I'm not gonna let Terra get away!" I did a little 'Kiroi pose' which is me smiling dumbly and pointing at sky, well ceiling, and my legs spread apart.

I could tell that he was sweat dropping at my ridiculous pose, but who said that he could like it? Not me. I may like it, but he doesn't have to.

"Okay. So….I guess….bye!" He quickly races into the corridor of darkness and disappears. I stare at the now empty space of where he was just at. "Wow. That was weird. But I guess I better go now!" I quickly run out of my room as I shut the door behind my now running form.

_**Ventus's POV:**_

I finally made it just in time as I saw Terra's form in front of me when I exited out of the castle.

"Terra!" I shout to catch his attention. Terra stops. "Huh?" I stop a few feet behind him, nearly toppling over, and I try to catch my breath.

I look around to see if I can find Kiroi, but she's nowhere to be found. Then next thing I know, my face is in the dirt and my body on the ground. "Oh! I'm so sorry Ven! I didn't mean it! I meant to stop, but for some reason I kept on running, like my mind is telling me I should keep on going and to never stop….." A very familiar feminine voice said as they got off my back to let me get up.

"What the- What were you doing! Huh Kiroi!" I question out in her face. She flinches, but then has a pissed off look on her face. "Look mister, I thought you were going to leave out on an adventure without me! And you," She points at Terra from behind my back, "Where are you going?"

Terra stops his laughter from her fall and mine, which I now noticed he was laughing in the first place. He then walks over and ruffles both our heads. "Hey hey! No messin with the hair! It was perfect before!" Kiroi screeches out as she tries to fix her hair, but I just sat there and watched as Terra smirks at the both of us.

"Everything is going to be okay you two." Terra whispers to us as Kiroi and I both look at him dumbfounded. He walks away and pounds his arm against the spaulder on his shoulder. Light covers him and armor appears over his body, electricity crackling around him. He summons his keyblade and shoots a blast of light into the sky, opening a portal, before throwing his keyblade into the air. With a flash, it transforms into a glider and descends toward him.

"Whoa!" I shout and I hear Kiroi say, "That's so cool! How could I forget that we could do that!" We both stare in awe as we watch Terra in the background. Terra jumps on and rides it into the portal in the sky.

I start to think for a moment and hit my spaulder also, causing my armor to appear. I look over myself for a sec and stand firmly, summoning my keyblade. I start to spin it in my hands and toss it into the air, with a flash of light, my glider descends. I was about to jump on it, but Kiroi grabs my arm.

I look up and see that she's looking at me with those beautiful twinkling midnight purple eyes. _'What? What am I thinking! She's just my best friend, nothing more.' _But we all know that what I said was a lie that even I didn't know that what I thought that was the truth, was actually a lie.

"Ven…are you sure you want to do this?" She questions, looking into my eyes to search for answers. "Yeah. I- I mean we, have to go and get him back." I turn and jump onto my glider after I knew she had loosened her grip on my arm.

I turn around to face her and see that she had her armor on as well. She nods her head at me and jumps onto my glider. She wraps her arms around my waist so she can stay on.

After I knew she had a firm grip on my waist, I started to move my glider into the portal after Terra. We hear a shout behind us that sounded like, "Wait, Ven, and Kiroi!" We both turn and see Aqua and then see Master Eraqus at her side and gazing up at us.

I look to at Kiroi and see that she has a panicked look on her face. Worry etched up my face. "What's the matter Kiroi?" She looks at me. "I forgot my bag!" "Well, we can't go back now! We have to go after Terra!" I gave her a blank look as worry had left my face the moment she started to say 'I forgot.' She's always forgetful. I shake my head in shame.

I heard her mumble, "But my favorite snacks were in there and it's my favorite bag! I must of left it on the ground when I got my armor on…." I ignore her and her complaining ways to try and force someone to go back and I face my head forward.

We both still continue toward the portal until 'woooshhhh!' We gone into something that we always thought was never going to happen in our lives. Something ahead of us that will change our lives forever….

**Sorry it was short! I have to save the next part for the next chapter.**

**Yachiru Hatake: Do you like this chapter even though it was short? Give me your opinion.**

**Kiroi: More reviews will make this author type faster! That means more chappies for me! Yay!**

**Yachiru Hatake: Thank goodness I own her! If she was loose on the streets, I don't think the world will survive!**

**Kiroi: Exactly!**

**Yachiru Hatake: Well, until next time my readers! **

**Kiroi: Yeah! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yachiru Hatake: Yay! I'm on a roll with chaps!**

**Kiroi: You said it! I'm so smart!**

**Yachiru Hatake:*cough* not *cough***

**Kiroi: Did you say something?**

**Yachiru Hatake: Who me? No no, you must be hearing things.**

**Kiroi: Oh.*narrows eyes at author***

**Yachiru Hatake: Anyways here are my thanks to my readers who are:**

**Anna Shiki: Kiroi would like to have a word with you, Kiroi here ya go.**

**Kiroi: Thank you for agreeing with me about yelling at Xehanort in chappy number 2. You're awesome!And I'll make sure that the author will write this fic til the end. And thank you for agreeing that I'm smart, at least some else thinks like I do, unlike a certain someone*glares at author* And yes, I love my backpack/book bag, and I'll save it before a friend. I'm done and again, you're awesome. *leaves* **

**Yachiru Hatake: She didn't have her glider in ch. 3 because she didn't spin her keyblade and toss it in the air like Ven and Terra, that's why she hopped on Ven's. Sorry if I also confused others with this.**

**Kenpachi29: Thank you too for liking the Kiroi and her backpack scene.**

**Same for you ichigo's-soulreaper-lover and gracia198. Also thank you Thequietninja for adding this story as your favorite, story alert, and adding me as your favorite author. You're awesome, and Kiroi told me that she loves you.**

**That goes for all the others who added this story as your favorite, story alert, put me on author alert, and favorite author. You're all fantastic!**

**Thank you all for your support. On with the chappy!**

_I'm all alone….._

_My friends are gone now. I've lost everyone…_

_I lost Ven, Terra, and Aqua…_

_They were all I had and now they're gone…_

_The only thing I can do now is go after Ven and see where his heart is at._

_I'll follow where he goes. He's-He's my best friend, and I can't give up on him. Terra he's most likely lost forever and Aqua is looking for someone somewhere else._

_This is where I'm going…..I'm going to go to sleep, just like Ven._

_I'm going to go…._

_Birth by sleep…._

_**3**__**rd**__** POV:**_

Ventus and Kiroi arrive at the Dwarf Woodlands and finds themselves in a Mountain Trail. They look down and see several short men wearing hats and carrying pick-axes.

Kiroi looks at the short men in awe. "That is so cool! They're so tiny! Like little babies, but they're not babies. You know Ven we should-." Ven cut her off. "Kiroi, this isn't the time to be trailing off and speaking your thoughts out loud. Come on, we gotta find out where we're at."

They walk under a bridge they're standing on, and they both run to the other side to watch them further. They walk into a mine and Ven follows them. Kiroi follows silently after him. When they were walking towards the mine, these black creatures appeared out of nowhere.

_**Kiroi's POV:**_

'_What the freak are these things! Wait a sec, oh, now I remember, they're unversed. Vicious creatures they are too.'_

Ven and me both take out our keyblades and prepare for battle. The unversed seemed to get the idea that we're gonna fight them and they run straight at us. "Kiroi!" Ven shouts as one appeared behind me somehow and tackled me to the ground.

I punched it in the face once I got to my senses and took out Dark Phoenix. _'You ready Dark Phoenix. We're going against something different from anything we've ever gone against in our lives, so work with me.' _I rolled away from the unversed, got up and did a flip in the air behind it.

'_Gotcha.' _I smirk and cut the unversed right in the back and it disappeared into thin air. Right as I finished, Ven came to my side after he finished his off. I could see worry and relief on his face. "Are you okay Kiroi?"

I wave my hand and turn to the direction we're supposed to go in. "Yeah yeah, I'm fine. Just got caught off guard, but I promise you that won't happen again, for I am Kiroi!" I wink at him and do the 'Kiroi pose'.

Of course I knew that earned me sweat drop from him since everyone does that, but did I say he could like my pose? No, so he'll have to deal with it.

"I guess you are alright since you're doing the 'Kiroi pose'." He quotes it with his fingers. "Shut-up Ven! Let's just go and find those short men already." I turn and start walking towards our destination.

I knew Ven was following me because I could hear his footsteps follow. "Okay. Sorry for worrying over your health." I heard him mumble. _'He cared, for my health? I'm touched. That is so sweet! Awe! But I'll never voice it out to him unless one of us is dying.' _

_**Ventus's POV:**_

Sheesh. You care for the girl, and what does she do, she waves it off like it was nothing. Next time I just won't care for her then, maybe that'll teach her a lesson. _'But I do care deeply for her health though. She's my friend and I have to look after her since Aqua isn't here. She'll most likely want me to look after Kiroi since she can't. Still, I wish Kiroi would be more careful, she could've died if she wasn't too careful. Those creatures weren't just out of the ordinary, they were something to fear and be dangerous.' _

Once we made it to our destination we walk into the mine entrance, and saw dazzling jewels stuck in the walls. Each of the little men is digging the jewels out with their pick-axes. The smallest one picks up his axe and swings it into the ground. He grabs it again, and it weighs him down backwards, nearly stumbling him. One of the men turns around to see me and Kiroi.

_**3**__**rd**__** POV:**_

"Huh? Who are you?" The one they call Doc asks them both. "I'm Ventus. Call me Ven. And this person over here," Points at the fascinated Kiroi who was staring at pretty jewels in the walls, "Her name is Kiroi."

"Diamond thieves! Take cover, ya fools!" The dwarfs run helter-skelter around the cave, racing into a side shaft. Doc and Grumpy run to the entrance of the shaft and hide, peering out at Ven. Dopey runs around and into a wall, falling over on his back. Ven gasps while Kiroi, who now turned her head back to the present, stared in awe at seven dwarfs.

"I'm sorry. We didn't mean to frighten you." Ven looks them with an 'I'm sorry' look. "You didn't?" Happy was the one to step up and ask both Kiroi and Ven. "*yawning*You mean, you're not here for our diamonds?" I think you all know who asked that one.

"That's not nice, treating me and Kiroi like we're some kind of bad guys. We're just trying to find a friend. His name is Terra. He's dressed kind of like me, about yay tall-" The one named, Grumpy, startles Ven before he could finish. "Sounds like a tall tale to me! Go on, git!"

"Hehe, he's funny!" Ven turned to look at Kiroi weirdly because she's acting weird right now, but then turns his head back to the dwarfs. "We don't know any Terra." Bashful looks down bashfully. "Please... Could you come over here? I just want to talk." Ven said while scratching the back of head sheepishly. "Yay! We get to talk to the dwarfs!"

Again Ven turns to look at Kiroi funny, but she was nowhere to be found. "Huh?" He questions himself. "Don't fall for it! Stay where ya are! And look out for the other one! She was acting funny." Ven crosses his arms, now turning back to them and decided he'll look for Kiroi later, but first, he needs answers.

"All right. Then we'll do this the hard way!" He runs after them and they run through the shaft into the mine. Dopey remains in the entrance, saying nothing when Ven tried to question him after he got to him. Ven catches Bashful after stopping a mine cart the dwarf was riding in and fighting more unversed.

Ven walks up to him and Bashful says, "Oh, gosh..." Ven was about to run after the others, but Kiroi was right in front of him, almost touching lips for she was that close. She was staring in his eyes, as he was staring in hers. "Kiroi?" Ven questions her as he starts to blush.

Kiroi tilts her head curiously when she saw his blush, and reached up to touch his cheek and cup it. She leans into his face, Ven closes his eyes and starts to lean in, but felt that Kiroi had let go of his cheek. He opens his eyes to see a blushing/embarrassed Kiroi.

"I-I'm sorry Ven! I didn't mean to do it! It just slipped and we should go back to looking for those dwarfs!" She quickly gets out her keyblade and runs the opposite ways to find the other dwarfs and fight off unversed.

Ven touched the cheek that she just cupped. He saw the look on her face and he felt rejected. First she leans into kissing him, but for some reason stops herself and runs away from him. "Dammit." Ven whispers, he was so close. So close to kissing the one he now knew who he had feelings for.

Ven shakes his head ad goes the direction he was going in and the exact opposite way that Kiroi went to. After he found Happy and Sleepy, he went to the entrance because he had a feeling that Kiroi caught the others, and of course he was right because he saw her with the others.

Ven and Kiroi both stand before the dwarfs. "Come on. I'm telling you, we're no thieves." "Ha, that's what they all say. Well, we're onto ya!" Grumpy says as him and Doc cross their arms, while Dopey on the other side of them looks at Kiroi and Ven sympathetically.

"Fine, we get it. You want me and Kiroi to leave, we'll leave." They both start to walk out the mine. "Oh, but-can you tell us where we can find some other people around here?" Ven says with his back still turned from them.

"There's a castle beyond the chorus-I mean, the forest." Doc says since nobody was going to speak. "Got it. Well, thanks." They both exit through the entrance. "Well…..that...was…interesting." Kiroi looks down at her feet. "Yeah….it sure was." Ven glances at her.

"You know…I'm sorry for what I had done back there and I really mean it!" Kiroi looks at him with guilt. Ven look at her for a second, but then faces his head forward, trying not to make eye contact. "Don't be Kiroi. It was just an accident. I'll always forgive you when you make a mistake."

Kiroi nods her head and faces forward too. "Yeah same here Ven."

_**Ventus's POV:**_

Why did she have to bring up that incident! I was hoping that she'll forget, but karma must hate me today. It was just an accident. That's what I try to keep telling myself, but to me, it was more than an accident. _'Why is it that I have feelings for her? It wasn't supposed to be this way…or was it?'_

I give a little glance at her to see that she's still looking in the direction we're supposed to go. _'Maybe….she was just…always there for me….when I needed someone…' _Hopefully this will be the last time that any more accidents will come up.

But too bad that things will get much worse from here for the both of us. "Hey Ven." I turn to Kiroi who looked sad. "What is it Kiroi?" "Can-can we go…" I stop walking and grab onto Kiroi's shoulders so that she'll stop walking and will stay put.

"Where do you want to go Kiroi?" She looks at me dead in the eye. "Can we go back and get my backpack?" She was practically wailing like a baby who wants its treasure back.

"Wha-What?" I question her in face like she was nuts. "Please! It'll only take a second!" "And that second will be when we get captured and punished by Master Eraqus." "Oh. Well, when you put it that way…I would rather…..go and get my backpack!"

I shake my head at her and turn my back. I look over my shoulder at her. "If you want to go and get your backpack, be my guest I'm not stopping you, but I'm gonna stay here until I can get Terra back." I start to walk away. "If you really care for your friends like Terra, then you wouldn't waste that friendship and try to get your backpack back. And the question is which do you care for more Kiroi, your friends or a backpack?"

I knew she was staring at my walking form as I left her to be in her thoughts. _'Now it'll only take 5 seconds before she runs over and says I'm right. 1….2…3…..4…..5 and here she comes!' _

"Wait!" I stop. "You're right Ven, wow. Without you, I don't know how many mistakes I would've done." I smirk and silently do a little cheer in my head. "Then let's go Kiroi." "Okay! Here we go! Onto adventure!"

"And as friends we go!" "Through night and day!" And we both shout at the same time, "Here comes Ven and Kiroi! Look out world 'cause we're coming for ya!"

Kiroi does her 'Kiroi pose' and she looks at me with pleading eyes. I sigh, what the heck, if you can't stop them, join them. I do my own little 'Ven pose' and I look to see that Kiroi was smiling.

I guess this isn't that bad, especially if you can do your own pose. My pose was me pointing my thumb at my face, hand on my hip, and legs spread out. "Let's go!" I nod my head and we both run into what looks like a forest.

**Yachiru Hatake: Another short chap! **

**Kiroi: But it was worth it!**

**Yachiru Hatake: If you didn't get why Kiroi acted all funny in the mines, you'll understand in the next chapter 'cause we're gonna meet a certain someone.**

**Kiroi: Yay! New OC!**

**Yachiru Hatake: Shhhh! Don't tell them anything else, it's a surprise!**

**Kiroi: I like surprises!**

**Yachiru Hatake: I bet you do**

**Kiroi: What's that supposed to mean.**

**Yachiru Hatake: Nothing. Oh and I need someone to request something like an OC with a Kingdom Hearts character in this new one-shot story in 'I hate you' form, but it's not really 'I hate you' it's 'I hate that I love you'. You have to read my 'I hate you Ichigo Kurosaki!' to understand.**

**Kiroi: Yeah and that goes for others like Fairy Tail, Naruto, Bleach, DBZ, Trinity Blood, Vampire Knight, Devil May cry, and etc!**

**Yachiru Hatake: So read…..**

**Kiroi: review…..**

**Yachiru Hatake and Kiroi: And maybe request!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yachiru Hatake: You know what this means…..**

**Kiroi: Yay! New OC and new chappy!**

**Yachiru Hatake: And another OC**

**Kiroi: Really? Who!**

**Yachiru Hatake: You know her**

**Kiroi: No I don't**

**Yachiru Hatake: Yes, you do**

**Kiroi: Uh, no I don't**

**Yachiru Hatake: You know what, just stop talking and go in the random corner please!**

**Kiroi: Fine! And I hope you like this chappy my random buddy ninja-chan!**

**Yachiru Hatake: Yeah yeah… on with the chappy and I also hope you like, Anna-chan!**

**Thank you all my other reviewers/story alerters/fav stories/fav author/author alerters, thank you all and I hope you enjoy!**

_I'm all alone….._

_My friends are gone now. I've lost everyone…_

_I lost Ven, Terra, and Aqua…_

_They were all I had and now they're gone…_

_The only thing I can do now is go after Ven and see where his heart is at._

_I'll follow where he goes. He's-He's my best friend, and I can't give up on him. Terra he's most likely lost forever and Aqua is looking for someone somewhere else._

_This is where I'm going…..I'm going to go to sleep, just like Ven._

_I'm going to go…._

_Birth by sleep…._

_**3**__**rd**__** POV:**_

Ven and Kiroi enter the forest, coming across a small house in a clearing. A yellow butterfly flutters nearby, as Ven walks over to the window and peers inside. While Kiroi on the other hand, was trying to chase the yellow butterfly.

"Come here little yellow butterfly, I'm not gonna hurt you…" She pouts when the butterfly flies away from her and into the sky. "I'll never forget you, Lily…" Kiroi whispers and had a tear comes down her cheek as she wiped it away.

"You just met the butterfly and you named it, without spending more than five second with it, how's that?" Ven turns towards Kiroi after peering inside. "Well, you know what they say, friendship can come along and go away, but you'll never forget them, just like that." She snaps her fingers so he'll get the hint.

"Never heard it Kiroi, did you just make that up?" He raises his eyebrow and crosses his arms. "Umm…..yes, but wasn't it good?" Kiroi gives him the puppy dog eyes.

'_Must resist puppy…..dog…eyes…but...can't…do...so.*sigh*' _"Fine, yes. It was actually the best I heard on friendship, but we have to get back to the present." Ven turns from her as he walks to the small house's door. "Fine." Kiroi drops her shoulders and goes up behind him.

"This must be where those little men live, Kiroi. You know, the ones we met in the mine." He turns to see her thinking face. "*sigh* Do you really have to think about it?" "Yes" "*sigh*" After what seemed like forever, even though it was only 2 minutes, Kiroi finally got out of her thinking face.

"Oh yeah!*snaps fingers* Now I remember, the ones who kicked us out of the mine because they thought we were thieves! Right?" "*sigh* Yes Kiroi, those people." "I'm so smart!"

Then when they were about to enter the house, Ven and Kiroi hear a scream coming from the woods and look around, seeing a path across a small bridge. "There!" Ven shouts as he runs across the bridge and into the woods.

_**Kiroi's POV:**_

"Huh? What the heck just happened?" _'I guess I better follow after him.' _I was about to run, but something stopped me. And that something sounded like a voice. **'Better go after him Kiroi that sounded like a girl's scream. And haven't you read what happens when prince charming saves a young damsel in distress. True love….'**

"Wha? Who are you?" I question as I try to find the source of the voice, but found nothing. **'Someone you already know, you'll find out about me soon enough' **And that feeling when something has left, told me that the voice was gone. "Someone I had already knew…What does that mean? Wait, I have to do what the voice said, go after Ven, even though I was going to do that, but the voice stopped me."

I got into the woods, after I crossed the bridge and saw Ven with this beautiful girl, standing and smiling at each other. _'What is this feeling inside that I feel right now when I look at those two….__**That my dear, is called jealousy…**__Wha? How'd you get in my thoughts! __**You'll find out…**__Well, go away, I'd like to be in my_ _thoughts alone thank you….__**As you wish, mistress Kiroi….. **__Thank you. Wait, mistress? I wonder who you are.'_

I was knocked out of my thoughts when I heard Ven shout my name. "Kiroi! Come here, I'd like you to meet someone." I walk over to the two. "Kiroi, this is Snow White. Snow White, this is Kiroi." "Nice to meet you Kiroi." "Same here" Then awkward silence was made between each of us until Ven decided to speak.

"Well, we better get you out of here Snow White. Make sure that the trees don't grab her." "Huh?" I look at him funny. "Just do what I say." _'Trees grabbing people…Haha, that's funny. Wait, why is that tree reaching out towards me?' _I quickly dodge and take out my Dark phoenix.

Then, next thing I know, my world has turned black.

_**Ventus's POV:**_

I try to fight off the unversed and the trees, while trying to get Snow White to safety. "Damn. That was close." The tree almost hit my head off if I didn't dodge. "Where's Kiroi at?" I look around until I finally spot her on the ground with unversed surrounding her.

I look at Snow White to see that she safely made it out. "Dammit Kiroi! Why'd ya have to get knocked out at this time with danger all around?" I shout to nobody as I skid in front of Kiroi and fight about seven unversed.

Once I finished, I quickly grabbed her bridal style and race out of the woods. I got to the clearing and saw Snow White as she worriedly came over to look at Kiroi in my arms.

"Is she alright?" Fear was etched in her voice when she saw that Kiroi was not moving. "I-I don't know….." I whisper. "Here take her in this house while I go look out for danger Snow White." "O-Okay."

I gently hand over Kiroi to Snow White who carried her inside quickly. "Please be alright Kiroi, I don't want to lose you…." I whisper as the wind gently brushed against my face and I ran back into the woods to take my anger out on what's left of the unversed.

_**Kiroi's POV:**_

"_What happened?" I look around to see darkness all around me. "Ven!" I heard my voice echo all around me. "Ven, can you hear me?" Fear etched on my face when I heard no reply._

"_Am I-Am I dead?" I whisper and then a bright light appears. I started to walk towards it automatically as I tried to stop. "No! I don't wanna go! Haven't you heard the saying! 'Don't go towards the light unless you want to be in peace forever!' But I don't wanna 'cause there is so many things to do!"_

_But my voice failed me and I entered the light. I close my eyes, thinking that I'm dead until a voice broke my thoughts. __**"Mistress Kiroi! Wake up! You're not dead!" **__I open my eyes to see a cute boy, around the same age as me, and had white hair, kinda like Ven's, and wore black jeans, a black t-shirt and black shoes. "Am I dreaming?" __**"Well, technically yeah, but this is your world, and well, my world." **__'Who is this guy and is he-oh no! He's gonna hurt me!'_

"_**I would never hurt you mistress Kiroi." **__He had a hurt look on his adorable face. __**"And my name is, well you named me actually." **__I looked at him weirdly. I have never met him in my entire life, and he said I named him. "Look buddy, whoever you are, I've never met you in my entire life! So….. yeah."_

"_**Think again Mistress."**__I try to think, but I come up with nothing. __**"How about…..this reminding you." **__I look to see that he had…..my keyblade! "Hey! Give that back! It's not yours and you won't know how to use it!" __**"Oh really, then how come I can do…..this!" **_

_I look to what he's doing and my eyes widen. I ducked just in time to get away from the black lightning that came out of my keyblade. "How did you do that?" I walk up to him. __**"Easy, I'll tell you, if you guess my name." **__He inches closer to my face, making me blush and he smirks. _

_I think and think, but the only thing that popped in my mind was my Dark Phoenix, but he couldn't be Dark Phoenix, could he? "Is that you, Dark Phoenix!" His smirk widens even more. __**"Why yes, it's me." **__"So you're not a girl?" __**"Never was. You thought I was a girl?" **__"Hee he, er, yeah."_

_I rub the back of my head sheepishly. __**"Anyways, let's get to our real world. I don't think you'll be able to see it in the light." **__He snaps his fingers and we land in a world that's half dark and half yellow. Black trees on the yellow side, with a black table, and sun._

_Yellow trees on the black side, with a yellow table, and sun. In the middle was a half yellow and black mirror. "So this is our world…" __**"Yep. Me and you combined made this world. Along with your darkness of course." **__"Cool."_

_We both sit on the ground and discuss how he had done that lightning move. "So, was that you that told me to follow Ven?" I question as a gummy bear magically appeared and I ate it._

"_**Huh? No. I didn't, I was the one who talked to you in your head." **__"Really? Then who was the one who spoke to me?" __**"That would be me…"**____We both turn to see the mirror having a darker version of me in it, and who had yellow eyes._

"_**So that's who mistress Kiroi was talking about. I didn't think she was talking about you." **__**"Ha ha, of course she was, I'm the one who did all the planning in this world."**____"Wait a sec, you're the one that took over my body when Ven thought I was acting funny. You almost made me kiss Ven!" I point at her and she gives me an annoyed look._

"_**Of course it was me, I knew you weren't going to tell Ven your feelings for him, so I decided that you, well me, that kissing him will tell him that you lo-." **__**"Enough! You know that you weren't supposed to be out." **__**"Well Lover boy, I had to be, since Kiroi here wasn't brave enough to spill her feelings. Speaking of feelings, I think you need to spill yours too, even though you can't be with her."**_

_She was taunting us and she knew it was working, but who did Dark Phoenix have feelings for? __**"Shut-up! And go back to your world!" **__**"This is my world too, idiot." **__"*sigh* Can you please leave." __**"Not until you guess my name."**_

"_Really? I have to do this all over again?*sigh* Umm…." I think really hard this time even though it hurts my brain. She's the dark side, she's in darkness, and she's my darkness. Black…Kuroi…That's it! It's Kuroi!_

"_Can you please go back, Kuroi?..." She looked at me with shock, but then smirks and bows her head. __**"Bravo, you figured it all out. You truly are worthy enough to be my light. And your personality suits you. I'll go…for now, but if you're struggling, I'll take over from there. See ya Kiroi-sama and Lover boy."**_

_She waves her hand and fades away in the mirror. "That was weird, but cool." I look at Dark Phoenix to see that he's still looking at the mirror of where Kuroi was just at. "What's wrong Dark Phoenix?" I question him with worry in my eyes and grab his hand, giving it a squeeze of reassurance._

_He turns and gives me a small, yet sad smile. __**"I hope the mistress-." **__"No." __**"No?" **__"Don't call me mistress, call me Kiroi." __**"Okay, Kiroi." **__"See, now was that so hard?" I look at him dead in the eye, he starts to blush and I smile. __**"No." **__"Good. Now what were you saying." _

"_**Don't forget what Kuroi said about you struggling. She's telling the truth. If you struggle, even a tiny pinch, she'll try to take control." **__"Oh, well, then I won't struggle at all!" I do my 'Kiroi Pose' and he doesn't sweat drop like the others do._

"_**Yeah. And I'll help you with anything you need. Just call my name and I'll be there to help you." **__"Thanks, Dark Phoenix." I reach out and hold his cheek. I look to see that he's starting to blush. I lean in closer and give him a kiss on the cheek._

_He starts to look all beat red and shyly looks at me. "That was for being there every step of the way when I first got you." He touches his cheek and smirks. __**"Well then I guess this is for you." **__He pulls me to his chest and gives me a kiss on my cheek and nose._

"_**One was for being my master. And the other, well, that was for being cute." **__I blush so red that I think I'll turn into a red balloon if I keep this up. He snaps his fingers, while still holding me, and a portal opens from the ground. I look up at him and saw that was giving me a toothy smirk and had an evil glint in his eyes._

"_No" __**"Yes." **__I struggle as he carries my bridal style to the portal. "I don't wanna leave!" I grab his shirt tight. __**"I feel the same, but Ven needs you now, more that this world and me. Please go, remember that you care for him." **__He's right, I can't leave Ven. What was I thinking. Ven will always need me there for him!_

"_Okay, I'm ready Dark Phoenix." __**"Good." **__And he drops me as I fall through the portal. __**"Oh and be careful next time Kiroi, I don't wanna see ya get hurt. Neither does your lover boy, Ven." **__He whispers and I close my eyes, waiting for impact, but it never came.___

I open my eyes to see a ceiling. "Oh good! You're awake! I'll go tell Ven!" I groan as I get up and out of this tiny bed. "Kiroi!" I look to see Ven and his bright smile. "Ven." He runs up to me and gives me a bear hug.

"I thought I almost lost you." He whispers in my ear and we break up the hug. "Ha, you think I would be gone that easily, then you don't know me that well, do you." I do my 'Kiroi pose' and Ven smirks.

"I guess you are alright, since you're doing the 'Kiroi pose'." "Yep." _'Ahh, it is good to be back and see Ven's smirks and smiles. Now I know why Dark Phoenix said I need to be here, he was saying that I would miss Ven and was right. It's good to feel loved.'_

"Come on Kiroi, we have to fight this unversed I saved for you in the woods!" We ran out, not before telling Snow White that we would be back, and ran into the woods.

_**3**__**rd**__** POV:**_

After Kiroi fought herself an unversed while Ven watched, they both decided to get back to the small house and check up on Snow White. The both open the door and Ven shouts, "The coast is clear! Not a monster in sight- Huh!" They both see that Snow White is surrounded by the dwarves.

"Couldn't stay away, couldja? An' who invited you in, ya rotten thieves?" Grumpy crosses his arms. "Oh no, they're not thieves. They rescued me." "You fussn't be mooled-uh, mustn't be fooled by them, princess." "Just go on an' git!"

"Please don't send them away. You see, they helped me when I was lost, and oh, so very frightened." Snow White was trying to reason with the dwarves. "What happened, Snow White?" Kiroi questions with a curious gaze.

"Well, I was picking flowers by the wood, and there was a stranger there. He had a sword, but it was like a key-and then these monster came and-." "A sword like a key... Terra!" Ven shouts, nearly breaking Kiroi's eardrum as she punches him on the arm and glares.

"Oww." He glares right back and then turns back to Snow White and the dwarves, while rubbing his now sore arm. "Ya mean this stranger saw ya and set his horde of evil demons after ya?" "Terra would never do that!"

Kiroi stares and starts to think. _'Hmm... Something fishy is going on and I'm gonna find out what it is.' _"Oh, of course. I'm sure he wouldn't. Not if he's someone who's your friend." "Princess, you trustn't be so musting-er, trusting."

"He's a-lyin'! Mark my words. And so is the other one if she starts to talk." "We'll prove it!" Ven grabs onto Kiroi's arm and leaves the house, entering the woods. He runs into a giant tree-like unversed, blocking his and Kiroi's way.

They both summon their keyblades. "Back off!" Ven shouts as he charges at the unversed with Kiroi following close behind. They defeat it and reach the flower-like meadow. "Terra!" Kiroi and Ven shout as they look around, but they see no one.

"Aww…. Huh?" An apple rolls to Ven's foot. He bends down to pick it up, noticing a hunched figure in a black cloak walking toward the forest. Upon closer inspection, it appears to be a woman carrying a basket filled with apples. Ven walks up to her. Kiroi follows silently after.

"Excuse me, ma'am? You dropped this." She turns around, revealing the wart on her large nose. He hands her the apple and her eyes light up. "Oh, why thank you, my pet. To tell the truth, I really don't know what I would have done without that."

Kiroi couldn't help but to stare at the old hag and her wart. _'Hmm…She looks suspicious and that wart isn't helping either.' _She turns around, placing the apple into her basket, cackling. _'Okay, now she's very suspicious.' "_Haven't I seen that sword before?"

Ven and Kiroi both look at their keyblades, at each other, and back to the hag. "Terra has one. You know Terra?" "Oh, yes, yes... That ruffian pointed one of those at me, asking about some 'Xehanort'- My poor heart nearly stopped." Ven glanced at Kiroi when he heard 'Xehanort' and saw that she was seething in anger.

'_I knew that old man was up to something! Oh he so gonna get it when I see him!' _Ven stares at his keyblade, while Kiroi looks up at the sky. "That doesn't sound like him at all... Ma'am, where did Terra go?" "I'm sure I have no idea... Must you all menace a poor granny so?" 

"What? No, I was just..." He looks from the keyblade to her, and she turns around to leave. "Terra, what did you do?" Kiroi comes up and pats Ven on the shoulder. "Don't worry Ven, we'll get Terra back, and I'll smack him silly until he gets his senses straight and in check." She gives him her big idiotic grin.

Ven smiles back, he seemed to feel better. "Thanks Kiroi, you're a big help when I'm down. Now let's go and get Terra back!" Ven does his 'Ven pose' and Kiroi does her 'Kiroi pose'.

"Okay, can we go on my glider this time!" Kiroi shouts in excitement as she gets her armor on. "Sure." Ven already has his armor on and is now waiting for Kiroi to get her glider.

"Hope on!" He turns to see that she already got her glider and is ready to move. "Cool glider." "Thanks" Ven hops on and wraps his arms around her waist. "Ready." And they're off. Kiroi rides her glider like a motorcycle and they fly into the portal she created. _'Well, here we go again! Off to the next world for more adventure. And now I found out that I do care for Ven because of Kuroi. But I just don't know how to tell him. Maybe someday I will, but for now, we gotta save our friend!' _She rides faster and they make it through the portal.

**Yachiru: ** **How'd you guys like the chappy? Review please!**

**Kiroi: Dark Phoenix and Kuroi. Those were the two new OCs right?**

**Yachiru: Yep. How'd you guys like the new OCs. Honestly, I think Kuroi is a nice name.**

**Kiroi: Oh, so now you liked her named faster than my name!**

**Yachiru: Well, yeah, but I like you more because I knew you longer!*hugs Kiroi***

**Kiroi: Awww*hugs Yachiru* I couldn't stay mad at you!**

**Yachiru: Also, don't worry ninja-chan! I'm already starting on that one shot story, I don't know what to call it, but you'll know what it is when you see it. Reviewers can request for their OCs to be with their fav, anime, game, and manga, and etc, characters. Or you can you my OCs like KiroixVen if would like to request for this pairing for one chapter. It's one chappy per pairing**

**Kiroi: It's in "I hate you" form, but it's not I hate you, it's "I hate that I love you" form. Please request we already have like 1 out of 10 or 20 or 30.**

**Yachiru and Kiroi: Read and Review if you want a sequel to this story! Buh-bye and see ya in the next chappy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yachiru Hatake: Okay! Here's the next chappy and I'd like to advertise a story!**

**Kiroi: Yay! And that story is Yu Yu Life by Kurina the Imiko! It's a Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic! Go check it out! It's actually pretty good.**

**Yachiru Hatake: I wanted to help advertising it because she's my friend and I'd like to help her out! So go read it if you like Yu Yu Hakusho! XP**

**And thank you all my readers for supporting me! On with the chappy!**

_I'm all alone….._

_My friends are gone now. I've lost everyone…_

_I lost Ven, Terra, and Aqua…_

_They were all I had and now they're gone…_

_The only thing I can do now is go after Ven and see where his heart is at._

_I'll follow where he goes. He's-He's my best friend, and I can't give up on him. Terra he's most likely lost forever and Aqua is looking for someone somewhere else._

_This is where I'm going…..I'm going to go to sleep, just like Ven._

_I'm going to go…._

_Birth by sleep…._

_**3**__**rd**__** POV:**_

In a small wood-lined room, a young woman gazes out a window at a tall glistening castle. She sits in a brown apron and sighs. A mouse in a red outfit and cap runs out of a mouse hole in the wall.

"Cinderelly! Cinderelly! Come on! Gotta hurry! Gotta hurry!" He climbs up a post on the bed near the wall. And the one they call, Cinderelly and Cinderella, turns and sees him. "Now, Jaq, what's all the fuss about?"

"Somebody new in the house! Somebody never sawr-a 'fore." "Oh, a new friend. Where is he or she?" "In a trap! Down the stairs!" "Oh dear!" Cinderella quickly rushes to the door.

Meanwhile, Ven paces in his metal cage and Kiroi, well… Kiroi was hanging upside down and sleeping. "What is going on? And why is Kiroi sleeping here out of all the situations we've been in, she decides to sleep in this one!" Ven tries to wake her up by saying this loudly, but Kiroi still sleeps as if all her troubles have gone away in a deep, peaceful slumber.

He folds his arms and looks around, gasping. He grabs the bars of the cage. He looks back up at Kiroi and sees that she's hanging on a bar. "Somebody tell me how we get so SMALL!"

Ven hears a door open and looks up, seeing Cinderella walking toward him, towering overhead. She picks up the cage and he struggles to keep his balance. She tips the door of the cage up toward her, and he rolls to the back of it. And while doing this process, he hits Kiroi and she goes back with him.

Kiroi suddenly jumps up like a zombie that you see on horror movies. "Wha? Ven? Why'd ya interrupt my nap! I was perfectly comfortable, but you had to ruin it with your stupid balance. I told you that-." But she cuts herself off when she saw Cinderella.

"Don't be afraid." She says while opening the door for them. She looks inside, getting a closer look. "Oh! How interesting... I've never seen a mouse like you before. And Jaq didn't tell me that there was another."

Ven rubs his head. Kiroi had a pissed off look on her face. "Look lady! I don't know who you are and how I got so small, but…I'm not a mouse! Ven might be, but I'm not!"

Ven looks at Kiroi with an annoyed look. "Gee, you say I'm a mouse, but look at your mouth and then tell me who the mouse is." "What'd you say!" Kiroi now turns her anger towards Ven, along with a glare. If looks could kill, Ven would be dead a million times over from Kiroi.

"You heard me!" He smirks. "Why you-." "Jaq, you better explain things to them." She was cut off and they were completely ignored by Cinderella. Kiroi was about to reach Cinderella's face in anger, but she puts the cage down. Ven wobbles inside again and rams into Kiroi. The cage shakes as it touches the floor.

Ven looks down to see that his lips touched Kiroi's cheek. They both blush in embarrassment and Kiroi pushes him off her. They look up and see the mouse walking towards them.

"Now, now now. Looka, little guys. Raker easy. Nutta worry 'bout. We

like-a you. Cinderelly like-a you, too. She's-a nice, very nice-nice." Ven smiles, his blush already gone, and Kiroi looks like she was about to burst out laughing.

_**Kiroi's POV:**_

'_The mouse talks funny! Gotta keep laughter inside, but I think I'm gonna burst any second.' _And as if right on cue, I start to get the giggles. Ven leans over towards me. "What's wrong with you?" "He talks funny. Hehe!" "Well, stop it! He's trying to help." "Hehe….Fine. Thanks for ruining my good laugh." Kiroi grumbles after their quiet conversation had ended as quickly as it started.

"You're welcome." "Bleh." _'__**Oh Kiroi…Remember what I said about you struggling… **__Yeah….__**That also means your feelings…**__Wha?__** That's how I'm able to talk to you now, you're struggling and I can feel it in your soul**__….Eww!__** Too creepy? **__A little…__**Sorry, but I just came to warn ya, I'll be going, but remember….**__Yeah, yeah….That's what I'm afraid of….'_

"Kiroi…..Oh, Kiroi!" Ven shouts in my ear, making it hurt. "What!" I punch him on the arm for making my delicate ears hurt. "Oww. I just wanted to know if you're still with us since you spaced out." He rubs his sore arm of where I gave him my awesome punch.

"Oh. Yeah." "Okay." "Come on now. Zugk-zugk." "What's a 'zugk-zugk'?" I question silently as we follow Jaq and out of the cage. Ven shrugs his shoulders and he we both face our heads forward.

"Name-a Jaq." "Well, no dip sherlo-Oww! Why'd-." "Be quiet and shut-up will ya? Be nice." "Fine." "I'm Ventus. Call me Ven." "And I'm*sigh* Kiroi and you can call me….well, Kiroi."

"Zugk-zugk, Ven-Ven and Ki-Ki. Need-a sudda? Ask-a Jaq!" "Or you can call me Ki-Ki, which ever you prefer." "Cinderella!" Was all I heard and saw Cinderella jump. "*sigh*Oh well, time to get to my chores. I'll see you in a little while, Ven and Kiroi."

And there she goes out the door. "Wow, I guess she's got her hands full." "No Ven, she just likes doing chores all day long for fun." I sarcastically say and smirk at his glare. "Shut-up." "What's the word I'm looking for…..uhh no." "*sigh* Why must you always try to argue?" "Uhhhh…cause it fun."

_**Ventus's POV:**_

'_Typical Kiroi. Always up to no good.' _"Yep, work, work, work! Stepmuddy keep-a Cinderelly busy all day!" I knew Kiroi was going to comment on this but I decided to say it. "She didn't seem to mind much, though." "Oh yeah. Cinderella really likes working hard even though she's forced to do it. She has to dummy, it's this family she's in." I watched as she rolled her eyes at me.

What's got into her panties? Damn. Now I sound like Kiroi. "No, not Cinderelly. She work-a hard. Got a dream-big dream. Dream gonna come true!" "That sounds like somebody I know." I start to think of Terra. "Who?" I smack myself in the face.

How could she forget Terra! "Kiroi! It's Terra! Remember?" I question and shout as I get up close to her face, ignoring the blush that's starting to appear on my face. "O-Oh. Y-Yeah. Now I r-remember! T-Thanks Ven!" She turns her face away from mine and again, I knew I had a rejected look on my face when she turned.

Why can't she look at me straight and not stutter when I get close to her face! She always turns her head the other way when I'm in her face but *sigh* I guess this is Kiroi we're talking about. Hopefully she'll learn it one day that I mean no harm in coming up close. Anyways, back to the Terra memory. _'Being a keyblade master is all I've dreamed about.' _That's what he said.

"Hey, maybe you can help us find him! His name's Terra. You seen him?" "Ehh, no no. Never saw Terra 'fore." He says while shaking his head. "Oh, well. It was worth a shot." I sigh in sadness, but Kiroi elbows me and I look up. She's smiling her famous Kiroi smile. The one that always cheers me up when I'm down. I smile back and blush.

"Come on. Follow me. Gotta see the house." And he scampers off. I was about to follow, but Kiroi stops me with her grip on my arm. "Wha? Kiroi?" I turn to look at her face. It showed guilt and sorrowfulness. "Kiroi?" I saw that she starts to bite her lip. I grab her chin and tilt it.

"What's wrong Kiroi? Tell me, please." I whisper. "I-I'm so sorry about my mean remarks and behavior! I'm just still upset that our friend may never come back!" She starts to shout and then grabs my shirt and I silently wrap my arms around her and pull her close, as I hear her silently cry against my chest.

"Shhhhh…It's okay. I knew you meant no harm, and I figured that was the reason. But, I forgive you….just please stop crying. I hate to see you cry of sadness, instead I want to you cry tears of joy when we bring Terra back together." I gently pull her away from my chest as I look into her glistened midnight purple orbs. She starts to cry some more, but I wipe her tears away. "V-Ven?" She questions after we both sit down for a little bit, waiting for her to calm down.

"Yes, Kiroi?" I turn to stare at her eyes, but she avoided contact and looked down at her lap. "W-Why do you care for me so much?" I sigh. "Cause you're my friend. I don't like seeing you get hurt." Even though my heart shouts 'I love you!', but I still don't think this is the right time to say it.

"Oh. I thought you were going to say something else." "Like what, 'Hey Kiroi, I thought that I should say I love you!' is that what you thought?" I glanced at her to see that she's fidgeting. "No, but good guess. But it's not like I'm gonna say, 'Oh Ven, I thought you would never confess!'" She says in a very high pitched girly voice.

"That would be funny." "Yeah, I know!" We both burst out laughing. After our laughs, we remembered that Jaq was waiting for us and we had to go. "Oh, and Ven?" I turn to see what Kiroi wanted, but was shocked when I thought that this would never happen.

She quickly kissed my cheek "Thank you for everything!" and left to where Jaq went. I touch the cheek she kissed and blushed. _'Kiroi just kissed me on the cheek!' _I shout in joy within my mind. I start to smirk and knew that maybe there was a chance for us.

_**Kiroi's POV:**_

I knew Ven was behind me because I could hear his footsteps as we made it into the mouse hole. Then next thing I know, I already had Dark Phoenix out and started attacking unversed with Ven following my lead afterwards. We finished the short battle and started going through the hole like a maze.

I also knew that my face was red from the kiss. I gave him at least a little hint that I like him. We finally made it and saw Jaq inside the walls to what seems to be Cinderella's room.

Later, we gaze out the window. "What's that?" Ven points out at the huge castle from my point of view. "That's-a palace-King's palace! Gonna be a big ball tonight." A ball would be nice, but too bad I'm a terrible dancer. "Is Cinderella going?" I could hear the sigh in Jaq's voice as he starts to speak. "I don't know..." "She should." Ven nods his head at my answer.

We hear the door open and turn around to see that Cinderella has entered the room. She smiles warmly at us. "Hello, you three. Have you become friends already?" Ventus and Jaq nod, while I nod my head dumbly because I couldn't speak for some reason. Cinderella gets out a dressmaker's dummy, I guess that's what ya call it, which is wearing an old pink dress.

"Oh, that's wonderful." She looks over the dress, humming softly to herself. I could've sworn that I've heard that tune before and read something similar to this situation, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I guess this is different from the other story because they had more than one mouse. "You sure look happy, Cinderella." I stare at Ven as if he was so stupid. Of course she's happy! I'd be happy too if I got to go somewhere nice.

"Mm, I'm going to the royal ball tonight." See, I told ya! Then she starts to sigh. "I guess dreams really do come true." "Cinderella!" What the heck? What's wrong with these people! Can't they at least let her have a little break here and there?

"My dress will have to wait." I could hear the tone of sadness in her voice. "Cinderella!" "Cinderella!" I think those were her step sisters calling. Man are they lazy. "All right, all right, I'm coming!" I watch silently as Cinderella walks out the door.

"Poor Cinderelly... She not go to the ball." Jaq looks down sadly. "Why not?" "You see. They fix her. Work, work, work. She'll never get her dress done. Say, got an idea! Ven-Ven and Ki-Ki help-a Jaq?"

"With what?" Ven questions, but I shout in glee, "Of course!" "Fix-a Cinderelly dress for the ball." "But what do we need to get?" "Yeah, what Ven said." "Look around the house. Lots o' pretty-pretty things."

"Okay, let's do it. Me and Kiroi will go find whatever we need. Jaq, you get things set up here." "Zugk-zugk!" Jaq nods his head. "Ven-Ven and Ki-Ki! Careful Rucifee!"

"'Roos-a-fee'?" He looks at me for an answer. "He means Rucifee, not Roos-a-fee." Ven nods his head after getting the name. "Rucifee a cat-cat! Mean...sneaky... Jump at you, bite at you!" "Gotcha." "Man, that sounds like an awesome cat." Ven and Jaq look at me funny. "What?*shrugs* I'm just saying." Van shakes his head and smiles.

I smile back of course. Ven and me leave Cinderella's room by way of mouse hole and return to the wardrobe room. He finds pink fabric on the floor of the room and white lace lying on the couch. I climb a pile of books and retrieve a white sash. We climb though another mouse hole and reached the top of a dresser, where we find a white button. I walk over to find pink thread after reaching the top of a large wardrobe. Once we find all the materials, while also fighting some unversed here and there, we return to Cinderella's room and give them to Jaq.

"Still needs a pretty-pretty pearl." "Pretty pearl? I like pretty things!" I jump up and down with my hyper self. I saw that Ven nodded his head. "Leave it to us!" And grabs me by the arm and drags me to where we need to go. "Pretty-pretty pearl gotta be down-a-stairs!" We heard him shout after our running forms.

_**3**__**rd**__** POV:**_

Ven returns to the wardrobe room, while also dragging Kiroi with him, and sees the pearl resting next to a cat-or at least, next to a resting cat. Ven slowly skulks over, careful to not wake Lucifer. Of course he let go of Kiroi and she went from hyper to ninja mode. She looked around before motioning Ven that its clear and they can move, even though he was half-way there. For good measure, they both wave a hand in front of the cat's closed eyes but it remains still. Once they made sure that the cat was asleep, they each pick up the pearl and turn around, the cat's ears perk up and it opens a single green eye. They walk away slowly, realizing the purring has stopped. Lucifer lifts a paw upward silently.

"Look out! Rucifee!" Ven, Kiroi, and Lucifer look above the dresser and Jaq throws a ball of yarn at the cat, hitting it on the head. Kiroi was silently laughing at the sight of the cat's face. "Mrowr!" Was all that came out of the cat.

"Hurry! Hurry, Ven and Kiroi!" You could Kiroi in the background as her and Ven were still staying in place, saying, "Yes, yes, yes! He said my name!" He readies another ball of yarn. Ven runs forward, while grabbing onto Kiroi's arm, as he throws another, Lucifer dodging out of the way. The cat begins running in circles as Jaq throws multiple yarn balls of blue and violet. Lucifer knocks into the dresser just as Ven and Kiroi reach the mouse hole, making Jaq lose his balance, toppling over onto the floor.

They watch from the hole as Jaq sits up. "Ooh, that hurt..." He looks up to see the cat, who raises a paw and meows at him. Jaq screams in fright and covers his eyes. Ven, still carrying the pearl, runs at the cat and knocks its paw away, while Kiroi slams her foot on the cat's head and making the cat go dizzy.

"Time to play, cat!" "Yep, and it's gonna be fun too!" "Ven-Ven! Ki-Ki" You could hear Kiroi saying, "Awwwww, he didn't say my real name…..Well, at least he did once."

He hands over the pearl, keeping his eyes on Lucifer. And Kiroi takes out Dark Phoenix. "Take the pearl, Jaq! We'll hold him off. Run!" "Zugk-zugk!" Jaq takes the pearl and runs. Ven and Kiroi fight the cat until Lucifer runs away. Jaq walks back to Ven, who dispels his keyblade along with Kiroi shouting, "Yeah! You better run away! That'll teach for messing with us!" And she holds her fist in the air.

"Oh, that's a big 'thank you'." "No thanks needed. You saved us before, so we saved you. That's what friends do, right?" "That's right!" Kiroi comes walking over to the two. "Zugk-zugk! Ven-Ven, Ki-Ki, Jaq are good friends!" "Now, let's get that dress finished."

They run back into the mouse hole. Later, Cinderella returns to her room and stares at the castle out the window. "Oh, well... What's a royal ball? After all, I suppose it would be frightfully dull and boring...and completely...completely wonderful." She says sadly while sitting at the window.

"Cinderella!" Both Ven and Kiroi shout at the same time. She looks up and sees the wooden room divider open, revealing a beautiful pink dress with white lace and pink ribbons. "Is that my dress?" Ven nods his head. "Yes. It's a present from us."

Jaq smiles. "Now you have a dress for the ball!" Kiroi shouts with joy. Cinderella lays her hand next to Ven and Kiroi and they both walk onto it, with Ven chuckling and Kiroi grinning. She does the same for Jaq. "Why, it's...it's such a surprise..."

"Hurry, hurry! Time-a go, Cinderelly!" "Oh, thank you." Ven puts his hands behind his head while Kiroi's grin turned into a knowing smirk. Later, Jaq, Kiroi, and Ven sit at the window looking out at the castle. "Jaq-Jaq hope-a Cinderelly dream comes true. What's-a Ven-Ven and Ki-Ki dream?"

"Huh? I wonder..." Ven starts to think about Terra and Aqua. '_Being a keyblade master is all I've dreamed about.' 'Well, you're not the only one.' 'I know. You, me, and Ven all share the same dream. I don't know Kiroi dreams about since she is one.' 'Hey! I dream to help Ven accomplish his dream!'_ "Funny... I'd never really thought about it-at least until you asked me." Ven holds out his hand.

"My dream is to become a keyblade master." "And my dream is to help Ven become a keyblade master, since I have nothing else to do." Ven's keyblade appears in his hand. "Hope-a Ven-Ven and Ki-Ki dreams come true, too."

"I just need to keep on believing, right?" He turns to face Kiroi as she curiously glances at him from the corner of her eye. "And with the help from a friend." He smiles. Kiroi turns her head to face him and gives Ven her biggest grin and it almost looked like it could crack her face.

"Zugk-zugk!" "Ven!" "What is it Kiroi!" "We gotta go!" "Oh, well, bye Jaq and thanks!" Jaq waves to them both and they finally make it outside. "Well, who's going to get their glider out this time?" Kiroi questions as she gets her armor on.

"Ummmm…I guess I do this time." He shrugs and does the same process that he done before to call his glider. "Yay!" Then his glider landed in front of them and Kiroi called another portal. "Well, shall we go?" Ven hops on and Kiroi follows after. "Of course! Oh, and Ven?" "Yeah?" "Did I ever tell you that you're like an adorable teddy bear in my eyes?" "*blush* N-No." "Oh, well, yeah you are one." "*blushes harder* Well, ummmm…thanks Kiroi." "You're welcome!" And then they flew up to the portal in a flash.

**Yachiru Hatake: How'd you guys like?**

**Ven: It was okay, but why'd ya have to make Kiroi cry? You know I hate it when she cries.**

**Kiroi: Yeah!**

**Yachiru Hatake: Cause I thought I would be sweet if he comforted you. And I knew you liked it too, I can see it on your blushing face!**

**Ven: *blush* Ummm... Well it was nice...umm...comforting her.**

**Kiroi: *blush* S-Shut-up! Just end this chapter already! And why'd ya have to make me say the teddy bear part?**

**Yachiru Hatake: Okay. And I added that because Thequietninja said that it would be cool if I added it! And that was dedicated to you Thequietninja! I hope you liked it!**

**Ven:…..**

**Kiroi:…..**

**Yachiru Hatake: Read and Review peoples! XP Bye! And if you want a sequel, review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yachiru: Sorry I took so long! I had so many things to do!**

**Kiroi: You better be, I was stuck in this computer for who knows how long!**

**Yachiru: I wasn't talking to you! Anyways, here's the chappy that you all have been waiting for to be made! XP**

* * *

_I'm all alone….._

_My friends are gone now. I've lost everyone…_

_I lost Ven, Terra, and Aqua…_

_They were all I had and now they're gone…_

_The only thing I can do now is go after Ven and see where his heart is at._

_I'll follow where he goes. He's-He's my best friend, and I can't give up on him. Terra he's most likely lost forever and Aqua is looking for someone somewhere else._

_This is where I'm going…..I'm going to go to sleep, just like Ven._

_I'm going to go…._

_Birth by sleep…._

_**3**__**rd**__** POV:**_

After Ven and Kiroi had traveled through that portal, they both flew into another world. The place was called the Enchanted Dominion. Ven and Kiroi were already out of their armor and were walking around randomly until they could find a place that needs help or knows where Terra is at.

"Hey, Ven." Ven turns to Kiroi and sees that she's not looking at him, but he could tell she was glancing at him from the corner of her eye. "Yeah?" He turns his head to see trees and more trees, but was careful not to run into a branch. "Why are we doing this, anyways?" she stopped walking because she knew for a fact the he, too, also stopped walking.

"Kiroi, you know why and that's why we're doing it." He didn't even turn to look back at her when he started to move forward again. _'I'm so stupid! Of course Ven and me traveled through these kinds of worlds to find Terra! How could I forget? Ven must hate me now.' _Kiroi put her head down and kept on walking.

Ven glanced back at Kiroi to see that her head was down. He felt a pang of guilt etching up in his chest when he saw that he had accidently made Kiroi upset. _'Did I really make her that upset? I thought that what I said before would boost her confidence up, but maybe I was wrong and it was the exact opposite. I didn't mean to do it!' _Ven thoughts as he was about to turn right because he saw a castle ahead of him.

Kiroi, not knowing that she was going to lose Ven, went the opposite way and turned left instead. She was just too lost in her thoughts to not notice that something was following her every step, but she paid no mind to it because she was absorbed into her own little sad world.

Ven, who had made it out of the forest and into a Kingdom, had thought that Kiroi was still behind him as he marched forward. _'Maybe, I should go comfort her and tell her that I'm sorry.'_ He turned and had a huge grin on his face, hoping that Kiroi would grin back, but the grin disappeared as soon as he saw that Kiroi wasn't there.

"Kiroi?" He was hoping that this was just a prank and that she wanted to mess with him instead, but he saw that there was no source indicting that she was around. "Kiroi!" Ven now panicked when he saw no movement in any of the areas in front of him. _'Damn! I can't lose her here! I gotta go save her! Please, be okay Kiroi!'_

Ven raced back down the path he just went through to see if Kiroi just lost her way on the path.

* * *

_**Kiroi's POV:**_

"Maybe, Ven was just trying to boost my confidence and trying to make me feel a little bit better, but why do I feel that he was trying to also tell me something else." I said quietly thinking to myself or if you want to put it in the crazy way by saying I was talking to myself, I still kept moving forward.

I still kept on thinking about what he said. It was like a nightmare that won't ever go away unless you give in to it, but there was something else in that code and choice of words.

"Ugh! It is so frustrating to try and find out he meant by those words!" I then remembered that he was in front of me, so I glanced forward, hoping that he didn't hear and I was right. He didn't hear. He didn't hear because he was gone! "Ven!"

I panicked quickly. All the color disappeared from my face and pale white had became my new color. "No, no, no! Why does this always happen to me! Why?" I fall to my knees and glance up at the sky. I lift my fist up in the air and shake it.

"Curse you karma! Why must you always win?" I'm pretty sure a whole town could hear my wails of frustration and sadness. "What are you doing?" I turn around, hoping it was Ven, but too bad karma got me again, because it was that guy again!

Color came back to my face, but I still had a panicked look in my eyes. "N-Nothing! And how come you're here at a time like this!" I rudely point my finger at him and frown.

"I could ask the same thing, Kiroi." I slowly let my hand fall and I look at the armored guy in confusion as he lifted his head from the tree he was leaning on, and I could tell that he was trying to stare me down.

"H-How-?" "I know everything about all of you. I know your secrets, your crush, and just about everything like I said before." I could tell he was smirking under that damn mask, but isn't that kinda stalker-ish? "Are you some kind of stalker?" I raise an eyebrow and watch as he jumps from his leaning position and shakes his fist at me.

"N-No! I just got info from people! That's all!*sigh*" Oh, well, it still kinda sounded like a stalker to me, but that's my opinion. He puts his fist down and crosses his arms.

Silence. Ugh! I hate silence! When there's silence then that always means I have to say something because lazy ass over here won't! "So, why are you here?" I blurted out and cover my mouth quickly and glance at him. He uncrosses his arms as if trying to think of the next part of his unplanned plan.

"Good question…..Hmmmm….I dunno really, but then again, why would I tell you?" Again, he crosses his arms and I could hear that sly smirk appearing on his damn covered face! "Well, maybe, because, you stalked me here!" "What if I didn't?"

Damn. He had to use that question. The question that always gets you troubled and beats your answer! "Uh…..uh…*sigh* I got nothing." I shrug my shoulders and sigh in defeat, knowing that he was going to enjoy his victory.

"Oh!" That made me jump and I looked up at him and saw that he snapped his fingers. "Now I know why I was here!" Confusion. That's all I was, I was confused. What was he here for? But now I was about to find out.

"Okay, Kiroi, do you wanna know what's behind this mask of mine?" If I was in an anime, I would've anime fell. "What?" What kind of question is that? And I thought he said he was going to tell me why he was here!

"Well, do you?" "I thought you said-?" "I did. And that was why I was here in the first place." Man, have people gotten any dumber than that? But I can't be talking because I'm just the same as he is.

"Umm..." Do I really wanna know what's under that mask? I mean, what if it's something hideous or….or something! _'__**Yes Kiroi, find out what's under that damn mask, you know you want to…..**__Ahh! Why are you here, Kuroi? __**Cuz I was bored and that damn lover boy-! **__You mean Dark phoenix. __**Yes! Wouldn't let me have some fun, so I decided to join you because it's more fun to mess with you! **__If I tell him to remove his mask, then will you leave my thoughts? __**Yes! **__Okay then.'_

I glance over at him, and think to myself as I try to think that if this is the right thing or not. "Okay, I was wondering what was under that mask, so, yeah." I blush. "I knew you were going to choose that. You couldn't resist a man under a mask for too long." Wait, did I hear right, or did he say that with seductiveness?

I watch as he slowly pulls of the helmet of him armor, and I gotta learn how to do that with my armor without breaking it, and I gasp when I finally saw the result. Oh karma must love me today! Yayz! I did not know that this would be the result.

He….he was gorgeous, like…..like…well you know who I like. I'm not giving you details because me and only me, wants to picture how gorgeous he is. "Wow." He smirked at my result and I blushed. "Like what you see?" All I could do was nod my head because my mouth already went dry. His smirk grew even wider and his eyes held mischief and up to no good.

He walked forward, but I backed up because I knew that when someone does that, it means trouble. "Now, now Kiroi, don't be like that. All I want to do is be close to your beautiful face." Every step that he used to move forward, was the steps I used to move backwards.

He kept on moving and so did I, until I was backed up into a tree. He stopped about three feet away from me and I glanced around to see if I could escape, but he caught onto what I was doing and moved forward until I could feel his breath on my lips.

"Why must you do this to us, Kiroi? Haven't I already given you hints that I like you?" He whispered and moved to the side of my ear where I could feel his breath make my spin tingle and my stomach flip with butterflies. I was shocked. He was the one that was always around when Ven wasn't. He was the one who I trained with when Ven also wasn't there.

He was….He was him? "Vanitas…." I whisper like the wind. "Say it again. I want to hear my name be called out by you Kiroi." He whispered, now moving his lips until they were inches from mine. "It's really you? Vani?" "Yes, Kiroi…" he moves in closer and closes his eyes.

A blush crawled up my face as I, too, closed my eyes and moved forward. I felt it. I felt the kiss. I thought it would be rough like his personality, but it was sweet yet innocent. I could feel him smirk as he went up and grabbed a handful of my hair and tilted my head to the side to get more into the kiss. Me, being a fool, went and obeyed. He put more pressure into the kiss and I gasped.

His smirk grew even bigger and he bit my lip. He bit my lip! I gasp again, but this time in pain. I could feel him using his tongue to lick the blood away.

I was so absorbed that I didn't notice Ven shout my name. I felt Vani pull away and I heard him curse. I lean in more, but felt nothing. I open my eyes to see Vani walking away. "Vani?" He turned around and smirked at me. "I can't stay now Kiroi, but at least I got my kiss. And you taste delicious." He licked his lips and in a flash, he disappeared.

I then think to myself at what I had done. I was with Vani. I kissed Vani. I loved Vani. But I betrayed Ven. I betrayed my love for him. And I had my first kiss stolen by someone else, when it should've been Ven. I…I feel so dirty!

I could feel my hands shake and I felt something wet drip down my face as I sit down on the ground. I lifted my hand up to feel tears coming down my face. I start to cry and put my hands to my face in shame. I then felt something warm, yet comforting.

It lifted me up and all I could do was grab onto its shirt and cry. I heard a soothing voice, like an angel. I look up to see….Ven…

* * *

_**Ventus's POV:**_

"Damn! How far did you get lost Kiroi?" I yell out her name but she was nowhere to be found. How could I lose her! I should never lose Kiroi because I always find her, but now I can't find her!

I glance around until I see a figure. Me, thinking it was Kiroi, jogged on over there because it looked to be feminine. I thought I was right, too, but her eyes show that's she's not Kiroi, but someone who looks like Kiroi.

"H-Hello…" "Ven?" She had the voice like Kiroi, but she still isn't my Kiroi. Wait, did I say _**my **_Kiroi! "You're not Kiroi." I growl venomously at the Kiroi imposter. She scoffs. "Of course I'm not Kiroi; I'm her inner half, Kuroi."

Kuroi? That almost sounds like Kiroi, but you take away the letter i and put a u in there instead. "So, why are you here, if you're supposed to be in Kiroi?" I question carefully, not knowing what Kiroi's inner self could do. She glanced at my face, as if she could read my thoughts.

"I'm not going to hurt you Ven. *sigh* Kiroi would kill me if I do and the answer to your question is, to warn you." She said with no emotion at all with her poker face and everything.

"Warn me? Warn me about what?" This is getting too crazy for me. "To warn you that Kiroi will act different because of this person." I look at her funny but see that had made an image of the masked guy from before and warned me about Terra. "Why show me this?" I cross my arms and she rolls her eyes, kinda the way Kiroi does.

"He is going to play a big part in this problem with Terra leaving and you and Kiroi following. I just wanted to warn you because Kiroi is going to be crying as soon as you find her. Don't hurt her or I'll hurt you and be gentle, she's vulnerable at that time."

Kiroi? Crying? Why? Vulnerable? NO! "Wait?" I shouted out but she already disappeared with smirk. "I would never hurt Kiroi..." I then go straight until I find the path that got us separated. I turn to that way until I find a clearing.

I glance at the pretty flowers. I then turn to see a mass of red hair and heard crying as it shook. That's weird, didn't she say that Kiroi would be crying? Wait, Kiroi! I run over and look at Kiroi with another pang of guilt and happiness, because I lost her and now I finally have her back in my sight.

"Kiroi…" I whisper and grabbed to pick her up. She was light as a feather and I could smell fresh salty tears that were dripping down on her angelic face. I felt her grab onto my shirt and cry more. "It's okay. I'm here. Everything will be okay. I got you." I said, soothingly. She heard and looked up to see me. She cried even more and I was upset and that she was so innocent, so fragile, so…so beautiful, but her sadness had made it hard to not comfort her.

"V-V-Ven…" She whispered out and then she fell asleep. I smile, glad that she slept with a smile on her face, and then went to sit down under a tree and hold her. And not for long that soon after she fell asleep, I fell asleep. But I heard a voice before I went into a deep slumber.

It sounded dark, evil, and it sounded mad. **"We will soon meet Ventus and we will battle. And not too long after that, Kiroi **_**will **_**be mine. Hahaha!"**

And in a flash, it disappeared. I held onto Kiroi tighter until sleep caught me in its grasp and would not let go until I went with it. As I was sleeping, I knew that me and Kiroi will get into something big and major later on our adventure.

* * *

**Yachiru: How'd ya like?**

**Kiroi: Wow**

**Yachiru: I figured you would say that**

**Kiroi:….**

**Yachiru: Yeah, this chappy was more of a KiroixVanitas than a KiroixVentus, but hopefully Kiroi will turn to only Ven because he's the good guy! **

**Kiroi: I feel dirty.**

**Yachiru: You will, but you will be cleaned when Ven confesses.**

**Kiroi: Make him confess soon!**

**Yachiru: Meh. Anyways, R&R!**

**Kiroi: Bye….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yachiru: Sorry for not updating after so long. I was making chapters to my other stories, since Fairy Tail Remake is my most popular one right now, and this story is number 2, which is good!**

**Kiroi: Hooray! Finally, you're back!**

**Yachiru: Yep! And I'm determined to finish this story and hopefully make a sequel as well.**

**Kiroi: Yay! **

**Yachiru: -nods- And thank you to those who reviewed while I was gone, it was much appreciated because you guys inspired me to finish writing this story. I'm glad you like it and that you'll like the future chapters to come. ^^**

**Kiroi: And just to make sure, this Disclaimer shall go on for the rest of the chapters to come. Yachiru does not own KH: BBS or any of the characters and worlds and etc. She only owns me, Kuroi, and Dark Phoenix.**

**Yachiru: So, hope ya like this new chapter! -mutters- And I hope I can get Kiroi's personality right as well. -smiles- **

**Kiroi's POV:**

"Still no sign of Terra!" Ven says, sighing and shaking his head as we were walking around in somebody's tower. Well, I really don't know why we come here out of all places, but Ven ushered me to come with him, and now here we are, walking around and finding nothing.

I sigh as well, but not at what Ven was sighing at, I was sighing about Vani. He's the one that's causing problems and I know that he plays a role in all this, but still…..did he have to kiss me and make me feel so…dirty..?

I shake my head to get those thoughts out. Now is not the time to be thinking about that. I can't have that person distract me out of all people, when I know that Kuroi is the master at distracting my thoughts.

We then both walk at the end of the hall to enter somebody's chamber, and then turn our heads to see a pretty girl lying on her bed as if she was asleep. Which was really weird because I was making the floor creak as I walked in, but she didn't stir at all.

Ven walks silently towards her to get a closer look. I watch silently in the back ground as he stared down at her.

**3rd POV:**

"Stop, you get away from her!" Came another voice. Both Kiroi and Ven turned around to see three small fairies in dresses and pointy hats. They stand with their weapons drawn at them both.

Kiroi raises an eyebrow. Ven then turns to them fully and waves a hand. "Wha-Oh, I'm sorry. It's just, I've never seen anyone so beautiful…" He whispered out as he glanced at the sleeping beauty.

Kiroi stood a good distance away from Ven as she stared at the girl in the bed with jealously. Never had she been so jealous. _Ven never called me beautiful…__**That's because you're not…**__Huh? You're mean Kuroi! __**Heh heh, of course I am. But if you want your man to call you beautiful, confess…**_

And Kuroi left Kiroi to think about that. She pouted in her head as she crossed her arms.

The one they call Flora, the fairy dressed in red, had fluttered closer to Ven as he stood there. "Who are you?" She asked with curiosity.

"I'm Ventus. But you can call me Ven." She nodded at him, and then turned to flutter on over to Kiroi. She was closer to Kiroi than she was to Ven. Kiroi had to back up a bit to get herself some space.

"And you?"

"Kiroi. And you can call me…well…Kiroi?" Kiroi said as she grinned a bit.

"Oh…", Another fairy named Fauna began, "You don't seem bad, dears. I'm certain that you both have a pure heart, just like our precious Aurora."

Kiroi nodded at that and said, "Of course we do! Pure as a heart of gold! I think…" She muttered the last part under her breath. Scratching the back of her head as Ven shook his head and smiled at her.

He then turned back to fairies and asked, "Can you tell us why she's sleeping?"

"Long ago, Maleficent cursed her. Now she's stolen her heart." Flora said as she looked back at the sleeping Aurora.

Ven crossed his arms at that. Glancing at Kiroi, who noticed the knowing glance as she shook her head.

"Uh uh…No way!" Kiroi said as she shook her head and flailed her arms about like a lunatic. She knew all too well what Ven was thinking, and that's what made her not agree.

"Come on Kiroi! It'll be the right thing to do!" Ven begged out as he took a step towards her. Kiroi backed up as she continued to shake her head no.

Ven took another step forward, Kiroi took another step back. The fairies just watched the two as they continued this process for a while until Ven backed Kiroi up into the wall. He took another two steps forward as his head was a few inches away from hers.

Kiroi blushed by the close contact. Ven blushed slightly, but not as much as Kiroi as he gave her a sweet smile. "Come on Kiroi, I know that you're itching to do it…"

He gave her the puppy dog look. Kiroi stared at it with amazement. She never thought that Ven had the guts to actually pull this look off. She bit her lip as she was beginning to give in to the look.

Ven silently smirked in his head and did a little dance as he watched her sigh and lower her head.

"Alright…" Kiroi muttered, looking defeated as she glanced up at Ven who grinned at her happily. "What was that?" He asked as he held a hand to his ear.

"I said…fine…" She mumbled.

"What?"

"I said fine!" She said higher. Crossing her arms, Kiroi looked away after being defeated by her best friend. Ven nodded his head at her with a satisfied look etched up his face.

Ven turned around to look back at fairies who were just staring at them both. Kiroi looked over and noticed that, blushing a bit from the attention.

"Eh? Do I have something on my face." She asked, trying her hardest to see if she really had something on her face that made them stare. Ven heard that and sweat dropped.

_And I thought Kuroi said that she would change…It doesn't look like it to me… _Ven thought, but then shook that thought away as he cleared his throat to get their attention once again. Of course, he did, so he then opened his mouth and said, "Well then, why don't we get it back for her?"

Fauna shook her head at that. "That's impossible, dear. Maleficent's home is at the Forbidden Mountain. It's not safe."

Ven smirked at that. "I'm not afraid."

"Neither am I!" Kiroi boomed as she came to step beside Ven. Ven nodded at her and turned back to them. "Yep. We can't just leave Aurora like this. I can help. You gotta believe me. C'mon, let's go get her heart!"

"You know, you both are absolutely right. The Forbidden Mountain is through the forest. Come along-follow us. After all, we wouldn't want you both to get lost." Flora said, then turned around with the other fairies to lead Ven and Kiroi.

Kiroi crossed her arms and sighed. "I guess there goes another adventure for us, ne Ven?" She said, and let a small grin form on her lips.

Ven grinned back. "I told you. It's a good thing you came along, otherwise this adventure wouldn't be as fun as it is with a friend." He said, nodding his head and the walked on after the fairies, leaving Kiroi to think to herself.

She looked down at the floor, and then at the sleeping beauty. "With a friend…I guess Ven will never think of me as something more…" She whispered out and chuckled. "Silly of me to think that everyone has a happily ever after…"

Ven gulped a bit after saying that to Kiroi. He felt like slapping himself for saying that. _With a friend…great Ven, just great. Now Kiroi won't see me as something more than a friend…_

"Ven! Wait up!" He heard a voice call out from behind him. He turned, seeing Kiroi run with that same grin that he always loved. He smiled.

"Kiroi…" He whispered under his breath.

Kiroi then ran up beside him. She wrapped her arm around his neck as she pressed her face against his. "We've gotta stick together, right?'

Ven nodded at that. He felt his cheeks warm up as their skin touched one another. Kiroi nodded happily at that. "Excellent! Onwards towards our journey!" She shouted out happily and ran ahead of him as she let her arm from his neck fall to her side.

Ven had the urge to pull Kiroi back and kiss her tenderly. Telling her that he cared deeply for her, but then he erased that thought and shook his head. He smiled slightly and ran after her as she giggled like a little school girl for the freedom she had.

They then reached the forest and walked up to a wall blocked by green fire. Ven and Kiroi looked around for a way around the fire, but saw no flaw.

"Looks like we're stuck." Ven said bluntly. Kiroi nodded her head in agreement.

"For once, you're right Ven." Kiroi joked and playfully punched his arm.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" He called back, rubbing his arm and glaring playfully at her.

"Nothing…" She said, trying her best to look all innocent. Ven sighed, knowing that there was now way to get Kiroi to confess. He shook his head and smiled.

"All right, suit yourself."

"I will. I'll find a nice tuxedo." Kiroi said proudly, puffing her chest out to try to look all macho. Ven snickered at that and pointed out, "But you're not a guy."

Kiroi then let her chest fall and lowered her head sadly. "Awe…", she pouted, "…And I wanted to try it out, too."

Ven shook his head at her. While Kiroi, well, she continued to pout away. The fairies laughed at the two, but then went back to seriousness as Flora flew up to the green fire.

"This must be Maleficent's doing."

"I know." Fauna nodded. She then fluttered on over to the wall and waved her wand at the fire. Magic sparkles appear from the end of her wand and created a hole in the wall. The fire then dies down afterwards.

"Shall we?" Fauna asked as she looked over at the two young teenagers. Ven and Kiroi nodded as they stopped playing around. "Yup." They both said in unison.

They enter the Forbidden Mountain and walk up the long rocky road. Once they enter the Gates of Maleficent's domain, they encounter her hog and bird-like minions in her Throne Room.

"Careful, they're Maleficent's." Flora whispered out.

"Well, they ain't guardin' nothing." Ven said.

One of the bird-like minions yawns out. Kiroi snickers at that, but then yawns herself. "Awe. I caught the yawn…" She whispered out. Ven sweat dropped at her but shook his head.

"Anyways, Ten-shun! No sleeping on the job!" Ven commanded as he ran out at them. Kiroi grinned and commanded, "Kiroi blizzard!" She boomed, spinning in a circle as ice flowed around her.

The goons were then no match for the duo as they were all taken out one by one. Well, Kiroi was yet again playing with hers, but she still defeated them none the less.

They then enter the hall and make their way through the maze of magical walls. Ven and Kiroi begin to approach a blazing green flame at the end of the room. Amidst the fire, a heart floats. Ven points his key blade at it, and the fire vanished, leaving a dark smoke behind. The heart then escapes and floats away.

"That should do it." Ven said as he begins to turn to leave with Kiroi, but then they both stop.

"Huh?" They both said in unison. There was a flash and they both gasp. They then start to see a memory. Aurora stands in the forest with Prince Phillip.

"Don't you remember? We've met before."

"We…we have?" Aurora stuttered out as she stared at the prince in shock.

He then takes her hand in his and they begin to walk through the forest. They stand beside a tree, Aurora leaning on his shoulder.

"I never thought I would meet you-outside of my dreams, that is." She whispered out.

"Who are you? What's your name?" He began to ask as he looked at her with wonder.

"Hmm? Oh, my name…Why, it's…" Her face then began to change as she backed up from him and shook her head. He looked slightly hurt by that.

"Oh, oh no, I can't…" She said, and then starts to run away from him. "Good-bye."

He held out his hand as he watched her run away. "I must see you!"

"I don't know, maybe someday."

"When? Tomorrow?" He asked with eagerness. His mood perked up by the thought.

"Oh, no. This evening! At the cottage, in the glen." She said.

And then the memory came to a close. Kiroi and Ven both blinked at that. "What was that?" Ven asked before Kiroi could open her mouth to ask.

"Aurora's memory. She must have gotten her heart back." Flora answered him.

"So her dream came true!" Ven asked with excitement. He glanced at Kiroi and noticed her smiling widely at the thought.

Flora nodded her head. "Yes, not long ago. Dreams are very strong beliefs. Aurora's led to her true love."

Ven and Kiroi both perked up at that. Glancing at the other before looking away and blushing. Each of the fairies smiled at them, knowing full well what was going on.

"I see that you both hold strong beliefs too. Don't you, dears?" Fauna asked, still smiling away.

"Yup." Both Ven and Kiroi said after they recovered from the blush.

"You also have a strong light." Flora finished.

"All right. Hurry, we can't stay here!" Merryweather said with worry in her voice. They all nodded and then ran to where the Throne Room was, but then trouble was there. Maleficent had appeared.

"Someone has released Aurora's heart. Tell me, children, was it you?" She asked with a glare as she gazed at both Kiroi and Ven.

"Maleficent!" Flora cried out in shock.

Kiroi had the urge to make a smart remark towards Flora, but Ven gave her a look that said, 'we don't have time for that.' Kiroi sighed angrily and turned her head the other way while pouting.

Ven then turns back to the evil witch and glares at her. "Only 'cause you stole it in the first place!" He then runs towards her and jumps with keyblade in hand. She raises her arms and vanishes into green flames. Ven lands and looks around quickly.

Kiroi then gets herself back together and brings out Dark Phoenix to join the party. She looks around as well.

"A keyblade…You both must be Ventus and Kiroi."

They both heard a voice say. Ven and Kiroi turned and saw her above near the throne.

"Huh? How do you know about me and Kiroi…and the keyblade?" Ven asked as confusion was written all over his face.

Kiroi sighed and shook her head. "It's obvious dear Ven…" She said as she walked on over and laid a hand on his shoulder. Ven turned to Kiroi with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"She's a stalker. Only stalkers know about people." Kiroi pointed out bluntly as she nodded her head. She agreed with herself 99 percent of the time. While 1 percent she doesn't like agreeing with. She just loves having an odd number.

"My powers ensure I'd know of the key to bring me hearts. Terra gave me a demonstration." Maleficent called out, a hint of annoyance was heard. Most likely from what Kiroi had thought about her.

Ven looked at her with shock. While Kiroi on the other hand, she was grinning down at a little ant that had somehow made it into the Throne Room. "Hey little ant, what's your name?" She whispered out and bent down to pick it up.

The ant crawled up on her hand, staring at her with wide eyes. Kiroi's grin widened even more. "Awesome! I'll name you Big-Eyed. Cool name, ne?"

The little ant stared at her, but said nothing. She frowned at that, but then snapped the fingers of her free hand. Ven and Maleficent sweat drop at Kiroi as they notice that she was being random at a time like this.

Kiroi nodded. "I knew it. You won't run away like Lily (remember the little yellow butterfly?) did, will ya?" The little ant tilted its head, but turned around. It faced its butt to her, while Kiroi was confused.

She then felt a stinging sensation, and swatted her hand back and forth to get what ever it was off. Big-Eyed landed safely on the ground and crawled away like nothing had just happened.

Kiroi let a small tear run down her cheek. She then held out her hand and fell to knees dramatically. The lights were on her now. "I-How could you! I thought we were friends! Why can't we be friends!" She cried out and lowered her head in shame.

"I'll never forget you as well, Big-Eyed…" She whispered under her breath.

"Ahem…" Kiroi turned to see Ven shaking his head at her as he caught her attention. Kiroi shrugged her shoulders and stood up. The lights had now left her.

"Fine, fine." Kiroi said as she waved at them both to go on. Ven nodded his head and turned back to Maleficent with shock. "Terra? He was here?"

And that caught Kiroi's attention as she took a step forward. "Terra?" She whispered.

Maleficent nodded at them both with a small smirk. "Why, yes. In fact, it was he who stole Princess Aurora's heart."

Ven shakes his head in disbelief. Kiroi didn't know what to think as she was gaping like a fish lost at sea. Her thoughts were mainly as to why Terra was here in the first place.

"That's a lie!" Ven shouted out, readying himself with his keyblade. Kiroi does as well, nodding her head in agreement.

"I was asked to leave you both unharmed…but it seems I have no choice!"

Merryweather gasps and the fairies use their wands to become balls of light. They enter the battlefield and help both Ven and Kiroi fight the evil witch. Afterward, Maleficent walks up a set of stairs, breathing heavily.

"There's no way Terra would hurt somebody like that!" He shouted out in protest, staring daggers at the witch.

Kiroi nodded. "Yeah, Terra is a good guy! Not evil like the witch you are!"

"You don't believe me? That's unfortunate, for he agreed so easily." Maleficent said with a smirk.

"He did?" Ven and Kiroi asked in unison. They both looked at one another with questioning looks before turning back to the witch.

"Kiroi! Ven! Don't be fooled!" Another voice shouted out. Kiroi gasped and turned around happily when she realized who said it. Ven turned as well.

"Aqua!" They both shout with a grin.

Aqua then came running in. She smiled brightly at them both before pulling on a serious look on her face. "Terra would never do that. You know that as well as I do."

"Yeah!" Ven shouted, nudging Kiroi as she finally came back to their world from a small daze. "Huh?...Oh, yeah!" She said after coming back. Even though she didn't know what she was agreeing to in the first place.

"Ahh…The truth can be the most cruel, even amongst the closest of friends. After all, one never knows the secrets of another's heart. I'm sure you'll agree…Kiroi…Ventus…Aqua."

They all turn to glare at her.

"The Master sent me. Kiroi…Ven…let's go home." Aqua said to them both, holding out her arms.

"But Terra…" Ven said as he looked down.

"Terra's not ready to leave yet." She said to him.

Ven then remembers his encounter with the boy in the mask.

"Like right now? They're leaving you behind. And by the time you catch up…they'll both be a different person."

Ven shakes his head and looks at Aqua. "Sorry Aqua. But I can't go with you." He whispered out sadly.

"What?" Aqua asked with shock.

"It's just…I have to find him before it's too late!" He said and then begins to leave.

"Ven!" She shouted out after him. Aqua then turned to Kiroi with a sad look. "You're going with him…"

Kiroi rubbed the back her head sheepishly and chuckled. "Well, Ven can't survive this world without me."

Kiroi then began to run after him, but paused to hear Aqua whisper, "Be careful…Kiroi. Take care of him…"

Kiroi nodded with a determined look and followed closely behind Ven's trail. Fauna starts to go after them both, but Flora stops her from doing so. Both Ven and Kiroi had ran out of the castle.

Ven then gets his armor on, along with Kiroi, as they both hop onto his glider. Ven nods back at Kiroi as she nods at him as well. They both then flew into the portal that was created, and also to another world. Yet again, they set out on another adventure together.

**So, did I get Kiroi's personality right? Please tell me with your review! And I'd like to thank those who reviewed while I was gone.**

**ThexlostxPrincess**

**XxFallingStarxX**

**finaldreamer90**

**no name anonymous review**

** MCRDanime**

**Someone cool**

**Princess Nexda The Wise**

**Thequietninja**

**Anna Shiki**

**gracia198**

**ichigo's-soulreaper-lover**

**I'd like to thank you all for still believing in this story and liking it. And again, thanks to those who added this to their alerts/favs as well.**


	9. Chapter 9

Ven and Kiroi now enter through the Lanes Between. A shadowy shape passes him, which causes Kiroi and Ven to both gasp in shock. The figure was the one and only…Vanitas.

"Him again!" Ven shouted, and rushed after him.

Kiroi's heart began to beat faster when she knew that Vani would here. She watched as Vanitas rushed ahead of them, with Ven following soon after as he flies.

"Ven!" she shouted, holding tightly onto his waist as they were flying awfully fast.

Both Ven and Kiroi were led to the Badlands, and stopped while noticing that there was nobody there. They then quickly disengage their armor and hopped onto the barren ground. Kiroi holds a hand over her heart, feeling it quicken after the chase they gave off. She almost felt like having a heart attack.

Ven didn't notice as her looked around wildly. "Where's he hiding?" he asked, turning to Kiroi as he heard her gasp.

"All right! What did you mean about Terra being a different person and…you know who." Ven glanced at Kiroi before looking back at Vanitas with a slight glare.

"Exactly what I said, idiot. The Terra you know will be gone forever. As will that other person…" he said, smirking under his mask. He wasn't just about to take it off, knowing Kiroi might do something unforgivable.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Ven growled angrily, thinking that Vanitas wasn't making himself clear as he should've been.

Vani crossed his arms. "Stupid, or true." he said flatly, giving Kiroi a glance as she just gaped at them both. She looked shocked, but was also flushing in embarrassment and anger for remembering from what Vani did to her.

Vani then held out his arm, summoning his keyblade to his side.

"A keyblade?" Ven ask, somewhat surprised yet not. He stared, but then gets his own out.

Vani turned to Kiroi. "Are you going to get yours out, Kiroi?" he asked, hiding the mischievousness in his tone as Ven was a little confused.

_Is it me…or does it seem like this guy knows Kiroi..?_ he thought, watching as Kiroi blushed slightly and turned her head away.

"No…This is Ven's fight, not mine." she said quietly, looking Ven's way as she smiled. Ven smiled back, blushing a little as he almost melted into her charms.

_Get a hold of yourself, Ventus. _he thought, shaking his head and getting into a battle stance.

Vani shrugged but continued to smirk none the less. "Suit yourself…Kiroi…" He turned back to Ven. "It's fine by me…Let's see what you're made of."

Both males charged at each other, clashing keyblade against keyblade as Kiroi bit the bottom of her lip and watched. She felt a tug at her heart, just watching them fight made her feel…upset. She didn't want things to turn out this way but…she loved Ven. Vani also…but Ven even more.

_Ven…don't back down now! _she thought, cheering for him as she watched him doing his best against someone like Vani.

Soon, Ven gets knocked away and Kiroi gasps in surprise. He fell back, lying on the ground as Vani began to walk towards him.

"That really all you got? Man, you are worthless. I'd be going against Master's orders, but so what? As far as I'm concerned, your job here is done. I also don't see what Kiroi sees in you…but don't worry, I'll take good care of her when you are gone." Vani chuckles, gathering up energy with his keyblade.

Kiroi's eyes widen, and quickly runs over as she watches as a large blue orb is shot out at Ven. "Ven..!" she cries out, tears beginning to form as she tried to run over and save him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Vani whispers, appearing behind her as he grabs her arm.

"Let me go!" she cries out, turning to glare at him.

"I don't think so. Look." He points before him, and Kiroi slowly looks to see that the large blue orb collides into Ven with a blaze of blue fire forming.

Tears began to flow faster down her cheeks, and she cries out while struggling to get out of Vani's grip. Vani smiled a dark, twisted smile underneath his mask as he watched the seen and Kiroi.

The fire soon dissipates and the ground is scorched. Not a body remains of where Ven had been laid.

"…Ven!" Kiroi chokes out, not believing the sight before her as her eyes grew wide and red from crying.

"Don't worry! He's safe!" A new voice calls out, making her jump and spin around. She gasps, happy at the sight before her.

Vani raises a brow, before turning to look at what she was looking at. Ven was lying on the ground, still in one piece. A new figure, Mickey Mouse, was looming over him. Mickey then summons a keyblade and spins its point in the air, a light appearing at the end of it.

"Heal!"

Kiroi watches in awe as Ven is covered in a bright aura, before he begins to wake up. Mickey checks him over, making sure that he's alright before he turns around to face both Vani and Kiroi, though he was looking at Vani as an angry look was former on his face. The mouse points at the keyblade which was in the hands of the armored male before him.

"Tell me where you got that!" Mickey then thrusts out his own keyblade.

Vani just stared at him, and Kiroi gaped.

"Keyblades are not something you use to just bully other people around with! Here, I'll show ya!"

"We both will!"

"Ven…" Kiroi whispers, her bottom lip beginning to tremble as happiness shined in her eyes. She almost felt like crying tears of happiness since he was alright. She then smiled.

Ven heard her, and smiled as he saw that nothing bad had happened to her. "Kiroi…" he whispers, before giving her a quick 'Ven pose', making her laugh at him. He smiles widely, before narrowing his eyes at Vani as he turns to face him.

Ven turns to Mickey, and they both nod at each other. They then charged, keyblades in hand as they began to attack Vani. Vani attacked back.

Kiroi just watched, praying that Ven won't get hurt again and almost killed.

Vani soon gets knocked to the ground, cursing to himself as he then gets up back on his feet. Ven and Mickey get into battle stances, ready for another attack.

Vani coolly looks at them both. "Hmph, you win."

He then opens at dark portal, walking towards it before pausing to look at them all.

"Consider yourself on probation." He looks at Ven, before turning to Kiroi. He smirks under his mask. "And I'll be seeing you sometime."

Kiroi shivers at those words, biting her bottom lip as Ven glances at her in confusion.

They all stood back and watched as Vani walks into the portal, and it vanishes.

"Probation for what?" Ven asked, raising a brow before turning to Kiroi as she slowly walks over to him. "And what did he mean by he'll be seeing you sometime?"

Kiroi laughs nervously, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "The funny thing is…I haven't told you this before but…" She takes a deep breath, before blurting out. "I accidentally killed your pet bird when we were little!"

Ven's eyes widen, before he gapes in disbelief. "That was you who killed Blue? Why didn't you tell me!"

Kiroi looks down sadly. "I didn't want to tell you…because I thought you would've hated me forever. He was your best friend, and well…" She stops herself, frowning before looking up to lock eyes with Ven.

Ven sighs, shaking his head before smiling softly. "Kiroi…" he murmurs, pulling her into a hug. She blushes, surprised at the hug. "It's true he was my best friend, but I could never hate you because you were also my best friend."

He then pulls back from the hug, closing his eyes as his smile turns into a grin. "You should've just told me! I would've understood completely!"

Kiroi blushes some more, looking away. Ven laughs at her, mentally thinking that she looks so adorable right now.

"Hey…wanna do your pose with me..?" Ven asks, grinning widely as she gasps and turns to face him with her own huge grin.

"Would I!"

Kiroi gets into her 'Kiroi pose' and Ven gets into his 'Ven pose'. They both then laugh, grinning identical grins before turning to Mickey as he laughed at them both.

Ven blinks at him once he realized that the mouse was still there with them, before smiling. "Thanks for before, I owe ya one. The name's Ventus. And the girl next to me is Kiroi. What's yours?"

"I'm Mickey." The mouse answers.

Ven nods, and points out, "I see that you've got a keyblade."

"Yep. I've been trainin' under the great Yen Sid. He found out the worlds are in trouble, an' I sorta took off without telling' him." Mickey then rubs his head sheepishly.

"Well, that makes the three of us. Me an Kiroi ran off, too."

"Hey!" Kiroi mumbles, mostly to herself. "I only ran off because I was told that you were going to run off…"

Ven grins as he heard that, but doesn't turn to show Kiroi that he had heard.

Mickey takes out a start-shaped stone. "All I halfta do is think it, and the Star Shard will take me anywhere I wanna go. At least I thought it would, I haven't quite got the fine pints down, like…when, or where…It just kinda kicks in whenever it wants to go. But I wouldn't have met you both if it hadn't brought me here."

All Ven and Kiroi could do was laugh at that.

"Ya know, it might not be an accident. Maybe it starts workin' 'cause it's reactin' to something'."

Then, the stone starts glowing as everyone looks at it with surprise. A bright light flashes and they shield their eyes from the light.

Soon, Ven and Kiroi fins themselves in the Lanes Between on Ven's glider. Kiroi clings to his waist, making sure not to let go.

"Huh?" she blurts out, confused when she looks around.

Ven glances back at her, before turning around fully to see another place to go to. The Radiant Garden was behind them both. Going, without thinking, he begins to fly towards it as Kiroi stares with wide eyes while holding onto him even more.

_Cliffy…_

**After so long, I was finally able to get up and type up a new chapter for this story. I hope you guys like, and sorry I wasn't updating any sooner. I'll try to finish this story! X) And don't worry, soon their will be some more romance here and there...Ven/Kiroi and Vani/Kiroi. Anyways, thanks to those who reviewed while I was gone, it was much appreciated! ^^ Please _Read _and _Review_! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts nor any of its characters, I ONLY own my ocs.  
**


End file.
